Harry Potter and Responsibilities
by aloserinthebackofthemathclass
Summary: Voldemort's dead, the curse is broken, the war is over... Now what? Follow Harry Potter as he goes through life AFTER defeating You-Know-Who. DH spoilers!
1. Morning Glory

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are in the Copyrighted statements of JK Rowling and therefore legally belong to her. All rights go to her and therefore should be treated as such (lol).

A/N: So, I've decided that it would be nice to try a piece on what happens after the Second Battle of Hogwarts at the end of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Tell me what you think, if it's crap, if I should go die... Just let me know.

Chapter One

Morning Glory

Harry Potter smiled when he woke up in his old Gryffindor bedroom. His friends, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, were all strewn throughout, still sleeping soundly. It took him exactly five minutes to remember everything about the events the night before.

_Voldemort...the snake...Hagrid carrying me...Narcissa Malfoy...Fred, oh, no, Fred...Collin Creevey...Belatrix...So much fighting...Room of Requirement... I think I'm going to be sick._

Harry reached for the waste basin near his bed and vomitted. He was only seventeen, for Merlin's sake. How did everyone trust him to do all of this? Some old broken prophecy?

"Harry," a voice murmured after his head went into the basin again. Harry looked up at Ginny, who must have been awaken by his horrible wretching. She wiped the hair off of his sweaty forehead and got up, returning a few minutes later with a wet cloth.

"Thanks, Gin," he croaked. Harry took the towel from her and wiped his face with it. The cold water felt nice.

"_Scourgify_." Harry cleaned up the room and Ginny sat down beside him, studying his face.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. After a moment, he nodded back.

"Gin...Fred...I wish I could have..."

"Don't blame yourself, Harry." Ginny's voice was higher than normal, and Harry saw tears at the edges of her eyes. "It's not your fault."

The door opened, and in came Percy. Harry wasn't sure what to think of him. He had come back just in time, but yet he had spent nearly two years protesting everything his family stood for.

"They've got breakfast down in the Great Hall," he told Ginny and Harry. "It's best you let them sleep and get something for yourselves, especially you, Harry." _Yeah, because dying makes you have such a big appetite_, Harry thought, but he found Ginny grabbing him by the sleeve and pulling him to his feet.

"We'll be down in a minute, Perce." Ginny waited for her brother to leave.

"Are you sure you are all right?" she asked. "Don't listen to Percy, you can stay up here. You don't have to go out there and face people."

"It's not that I don't want to face them, Gin, they're my friends." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Have they moved Riddle's body yet?"

"Just after you went to sleep," Ginny told him. "Oliver, George, and Charlie were out there all night moving the others. Most of them have been identified. They're being sent to--" Ginny's voice became high pitched. "Mum's already got Fred taken care of."

Harry shook his head a few times. He wanted to comfort Ginny, but he knew if he did he would just provoke his own sorrow. He instead took her by the hand.

"I'm not hungry," he said. "Let's go for a walk." Ginny wiped her eyes with the end of her sleeve. Her eyes went to Harry's forehead momentarily. He knew what she was looking at, and he took her hand and used it to trace the lightning bolt.

"The adventure's over, isn't it?" Ginny asked as they started down to the Gryffindor common room.

"That's what I've been telling myself every year, Ginny."

Harry and Ginny eventually ended up at the Great Hall. They had managed to find a wing of the castle that hadn't been touched the night before, but it wasn't long before they wandered down there.

"Harry, you look incredibly pale. Come now, have something--"

"No, thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Harry had released his hold on Ginny's hand by then and she sat down in between Mr. Weasley and George. George was pale, his face blank and unfocused.

"Ron and Hermione came down looking for you two," Percy said, joining the group. Harry barely paid attention, though, as George began to mutter to himself.

"Fred...Tonks...Remus..." Harry suddenly stopped as another wave of nausea hit him.

_Tonks... Oh, no... Remus... Moony... Wormtail... Sirius... All gone... My godson... my GODSON... Dobby... Hedwig..._

"Harry!" He felt two arms grab him and pull him away, but his head still spun with everything.

"My... my godson..." he stammered. "Teddy..." That brought even more memories, including Ted Tonks, Dumbledore, the night in the graveyard...

"Harry, look at us!" Hermione's voice brought Harry back to the real world. "What's wrong?" Her face was in his, and for the first time that morning a happy thought went through his head.

_Ron and Hermione..._

"Everything's a mess," Harry said clearly. "If there's not a body to move, there's part of a castle to clean, and on top of that I now have a godson to think about along with dealing with all these deaths!" He had been leaning against a wall, but now he dropped to his knees.

_Neville saved my life..._

"We're here for you, mate," Ron muttered.

"Neville saved my life," Harry whispered. "I keep getting little flashes of things. Neville killed the snake. Without that, I would have never been able to..."

"Harry!" a softer voice called. Ginny had made her way out there. He looked up at her.

_Sitting by the lake... Birthday... She's so beautiful..._ Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and he cried into her shoulder.

"Come on, mate, let's get you out of here," Ron said quietly. Without letting go of Ginny, Harry numbly followed Ron and Hermione out to the lake. They found a nice, quiet spot that showed no signs of war.

"Harry, you've got to talk to us," Ginny said. "You're going mad just keeping it all in."

"It all started back when Tom Riddle was born..."

A/N: So, tell me what you think, and while your at it, check out my other complete stories!


	2. Whistle Whilst You Work

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and Co.

A/N: Still nothing? Okay, just tell me what you think, suggest some ideas maybe???

Chapter Two

Whistle Whilst You Work

Harry told them everything, _everything_ he knew. It took him hours, not including twenty minute breaks in which he vomitted, cried, and thought. His friends had asked him more than once to take a break, to get Kreacher to get something to eat, but the dreams of a nice sandwich and days on end of sleep were over.

"But now he's dead, and it's all over," Harry concluded.

"No, it's not," Ginny said. "If it were all over, you wouldn't be in this state."

"It's hard!" Harry shouted. "I'm responsible for all of this!"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "The only one at fault is--"

"Will everyone shut up about that snake faced loser?" Harry leaned back in the sun, wanting to block out his memories.

_...Luna's father...Death Eaters...Hermione screaming at the Malfoys'...Wormtail strangling himself..._

Harry rolled over and vomitted in the Black Lake again. He was sure that the Giant Squid would be protesting soon.

"I'd like to go up to bed now," he said shakily.

"I think I'll go check on Mum and George," Ron replied quietly. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders. "Mate, please take care of yourself. I'll see you later."

"I'll go with you, Ron," Hermione said. She squeezed Harry's shoulder lightly and he patted her hand.

_Ron and Hermione... Ginny the morning of Dumbledore's funeral... Mrs. Weasley's Christmas presents... Christmas with Sirius..._

Harry smiled up at Ginny. She returned his look weakly, and he stood and pulled her by his side.

"I need to go get cleaned up," Harry murmured, almost leaning on her. "Kreacher, come here!" Kreacher popped out of nowhere, muttering to himself.

"New master would like something?" Kreacher asked. Harry noticed a change in Kreacher since they're important exchange involving Regulus Black.

"I am going to be resigned to the top dormitory of the Gryffindor common room until clean up formally begins," Harry croaked. "You are to bring my meals up there and inform me of any necessary presences I need to make, please. Can you do that for me?"

"New master is nice to Kreacher," the old elf sighed. "New master say please. New master gives Kreacher presents. Of course, Mr. Harry Potter, Kreacher will take care of sir." Harry took Ginny's hand again and they went up to his dorm.

"That was awkward," Ginny muttered. "He didn't even call me a name."

"He's different now." Harry brushed his teeth and cleaned himself up.

The next few days crept by almost monotonously slow. Ginny sat by Harry, informing him on newly found bodies and how her family was coping with the loss of Fred. Each of the Weasleys had been up once to see him at least, and Ron and Hermione came by to check on him.

"Mr. Harry Potter, Kreacher knows they is doing repairs on Hogwarts tomorrow," Kreacher announced one day. "They is requesting your help."

"They who, Kreacher?" Harry asked, standing and stretching, his back popping.

"They, Kreacher knows not, just they. All of them." Harry shook his head.

"I'll be down," he told the elf. "Thank you, Kreacher." Harry cleaned himself up and headed for the Great Hall. Most of the people that had been there the first day were gone now, leaving only the determined.

"Harry," a voice called. Oliver Wood was motioning him over. Harry plodded to him as if it were mandatory.

"Harry, George has been a wreck," Wood said. "He won't even talk to Ginny or Mrs. Weasley or anything. Keeps muttering like he's talking to Fred. We've all tried everything. Clean up starts today so I was hoping you could get him out of it." Harry sighed. The Boy Who Lived, to the rescue again.

"I need to focus on what McGonagall wants, then I'll talk to George," Harry replied slowly. Oliver went to protest, but Harry held up a hand. "When I lost someone, the last thing I wanted was to deal with everyone else's sympathy." Harry's head already hurt. He looked around, trying to find a redhead somewhere. He spotted a brush of it and followed until he saw a big brown bush join it. His friends.

"...McGonagall's looking for him now, so he can't be that far away," Hermione was saying. Harry noticed the way they walked, closer than he was used to seeing but all the same almost leaning toward each other.

"He's probably right behind you, if you're talking about the Boy Who Doesn't Give a Damn." Harry smiled at them.

"Harry, we didn't know you were there," Ron said, spinning around. "Boy, you look like--"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "It's nice to see you down here, Harry." Harry kept his grin frozen on his face.

_"Are you doing magic? Let's see then." ... Hermione obsessing over Lockhart... Winning his first Cup... Trips to Hogsmeade... Christmas with Sirius..._

"There you are, Mr. Potter," McGonagall announced, practically swooping down on him. "We decided to put you on curse removal for now. You'll be in the west wing of the ground floor with Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Weasley--er, Charlie, that is. Too many to take care of." Turning to Hermione and Ron, she added, "You two, on the other hand, are going to help usher any magical creatures back to where they belong, whether it be the kitchens, the Forest, or even Ireland for all it's worth." She left without saying another word, organizing the troops.

"We'll see you later, Harry," Ron said.

"Wait, Ron, where's Ginny?" Harry asked, just as Hermione was turning away.

"She's with Mum and Dad right now," Ron said. "Don't worry, mate, she'll be back soon enough. Oh, and Harry, 'Mione's scared for you. We all are. You're going to disappear into nothing if you don't watch it." Ron stared at his best friend before turning away and following Hermione.

Harry went over to the west wing, where he found Charlie and Luna already at work. A spark flew from Charlie's wand, hitting a statue. Several sparks came from that same statue.

"That one was a mild hex, Luna," Charlie explained. "Oh, hello Harry."

"Hey," Harry greeted. "What exactly is it we're doing?"

"When we were surveying the damage last night, we found out that there were many curses throughout this wing..." Charlie began to explain the proccess, and together they worked diligently until Percy came to tell them dinner was in the Great Hall. Luna, having accidently backfired a charm or two on herself, was glad to be out of there, Harry could tell.

Harry went to bed that night, exhausted from enduring several hexes that had shot out of the wing. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard footsteps coming toward him. He grabbed his want and pointed it at the door. _Lumos!_

"Calm yourself, it's just me," Ginny said, stepping into the light. "Ron said you were looking for me earlier."

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in a while," Harry said, sitting up. Ginny sat on the edge of his bed.

"We've been trying to console George," she replied slowly. "He's so lost right now."

"I'll go with you to see him tomorrow," Harry told her. "I'd like to talk to him."

"Oh, by the way, an owl came for you early this morning. I was going to wake you but I got swept up with Mum and Dad. Andromeda has Lupin...and Tonks...and she wants to discuss Teddy." All Harry could think about was how much he had on his plate.


	3. Oh, Brother, Oh, Godson

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: Rights belong to JKR.

A/N: I'm trying to pump these out fast enough for you. Thanks for all the positive feedback!

Chapter Three

Oh, Brother, Oh, Godson

When Harry awoke the next morning, he felt comfortable. He didn't want to take the blanket off his head, but a hand on his back made him grumble. Picking his head up, he saw a big blur of red hair on his pillow.

"Ginny?" he asked. Ginny awoke with a start.

"Oh! I must have--Harry, you know--" Harry held up a hand, sitting up.

"I know, Gin," Harry said. "You were tired. I was tired." He arched his back, several cracks chasing the motion.

"I don't even remember falling asleep, Harry," Ginny rushed. Harry slipped out of his bed and lifted her off the bed by her hand. Ginny nearly blushed, but Harry hadn't meant to do that. He wasn't sure if he was quite ready for her yet. He didn't want it for her to have to deal with his daily trauma. He cared too much to put her through that.

"Let's go get something to eat," Harry said, starting for the door.

"Harry, you're in your pajamas..." Ginny stared at him from the middle of the room.

"Eh, everyone's already surrendered me to St. Mungo's, so it would kill their hopes if I looked all decent and happy." Harry looked away, his hand on the door.

"That's not true," Ginny said. She sounded hurt, so Harry walked back in to face her. Her eyes searched his face, and Harry turned to his wardrobe silently, pulling out a black robe. Ginny had her back to him while he changed, and they headed to the Great Hall.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," Harry greeted, sitting across from her at the Gryffindor table. "How are you?" Ginny sat next to him, snatching up some toast.

"I'm all right, dear," Mrs. Weasley said slowly. "It's just George... He won't talk to any of us." Her frown spoke a thousand words.

_She's upset because she lost Fred... But she's more upset by the reaction George has made... And I don't think the stress of cleaning up after the battle is helping her..._

"Would it be all right if I went to try and reason with him?" Harry asked, searching for sausage. Mrs. Weasley nearly smiled at him.

"Harry, I think that would be a fine idea."

Harry found himself at the Burrow nearly an hour later, letting himself in. The others had stayed behind to work, giving Harry privacy to talk to George. He found him slumped in the twins' room, the Burrow being a wreck from probable and constant raids.

"George?" Harry stepped into the room. George was a mess. His red hair was dull and his clothes were wrinkled and torn.

"What do you want?" George growled. He stayed where he was, on the floor between his and Fred's beds, but he looked up at Harry, pointing his real ear at him, having had a false one on for a while.

"Let's talk, George," Harry said.

"I don't want to talk," George replied. "I just want to--"

"--be left alone. I know the feeling, mate. In fact, that's how I've felt since, oh, my fourth year at Hogwarts." Harry crossed his arms and dared to sit on George's bed.

"What makes you think you understand me?" George challenged. Harry nearly smiled at the irony.

"Oh, I don't know, George. I've only lost my parents, my godfather, my dad's old mate, my mentor, my competition, not to mention the same friends you've lost." Harry was trying his hardest to keep down his anger. "You lot were the closest thing I had to a real family. Fred was like my brother too."

"He was my _twin_, you git," George said, standing. Harry stood too, and George picked him up by the collar of his shirt, malice in his eyes.

"George--if--you--do--this--it--won't--bring--him--back!" Harry was gasping for air. George's face screwed up. He practically dropped Harry, landing on all fours on the floor.

"You're right," George said after some time. "I just don't believe it... He was there one second...then he wasn't..."

"That's how it usually goes." Harry patted George on the shoulder. "Your family's worried about you, George. Don't let your mum lose another son to this war." George looked at Harry with tired eyes.

"I'll talk to her tonight." George nearly smiled, Harry saw. "Thanks, Harry."

Not an hour later, Harry was awkwardly at the door of Andromeda Tonks. She had her grandson in her hands, scrambling around to see this new person.

"Harry, I was hoping you'd stop by soon," Andromeda said. Harry looked at Teddy Lupin. Once he looked past the turquoise hair, he could see the resemblance to the boy's parents.

_Remus' grim face... the black dog fighting the werewolf... passing out in the Defense Against the Dark Art's classroom... Tonks mending the nose that had been brutally stepped on... Remus asking Harry to be Teddy's godfather, showing him the picture..._

"C-can we go inside and sit down to talk?" Harry asked, feeling clammy. "I haven't been feeling well recently."

"Ah, yes, and I'll get some tea if you take him for a moment," Andromeda said, leading him inside. Harry sat down on the couch and Andromeda carefully handed Teddy to him, showing him how to hold the baby.

"So, you're Teddy," Harry said softly once Andromeda had left to get the tea. The baby looked at him, his hair changing from turquoise to bright orange. Harry smiled at the baby, and he cooed in response.

"Well, isn't that a sight," Andromeda said once she returned. She placed Harry's cup on the coffee table and took Teddy into the rocking chair. He fussed, and she placed a pacifier in his mouth. "As you know, Remus and Dora..."

"Yeah," Harry said quietly. "It's such a shame..."

"They named you as his godson." Andromeda looked rather upset at the idea of losing her godson.

"Mrs. Tonks, there's no way I can fully take him on this early by myself. I'd be completely honored if you helped me raise him. I don't even know how to change a diaper." Andromeda laughed.

"Thank you, Harry," she nearly whispered. "But I promise you will see a lot of him. I'm glad Remus chose you." Her eyes were clouded with tears, and Harry smiled at her, taking a sip of his tea. Maybe things were falling into place. If only the flashbacks would stop.

A/N: So, tell me what you think! I love feedback.


	4. Here Comes the Hearse

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: Rights belong to JKR.

A/N: Thank you so much for all the positive feedback I'm receiving. I'll try to get these out as quickly as I have been, but between watching my sister's dog for her, a major test I have to take this weekend, and going to see the new Hugh Jackman movie on Sunday with my bestie!!!, I've been busy.

Chapter Four

Here Comes the Hearse

The week of cleanup faded, and Harry moved into the Burrow with the Weasleys. It was exactly twelve days after the battle when the funeral parade came.

Fred Weasley was first, followed shortly by Remus Lupin and his wife, then Colin Creevey, and several other casualties.

One day, Harry received a formal letter from Kingsley Shacklebolt. He wasn't planning to start Auror training for a while, so he was curious as to what the ministry could possibly be calling on him for.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is with all due respect that I inform you that we have uncovered the body of one Mr. Severus Snape. No personal belongings have been acquired at this point in time, but considering his will had been last updated almost twenty years ago, the majority of his sums have been written out to a Ms. Lily Evans, later in life known as Mrs. Lily Potter. Since you are the heir to Mrs. Lily Potter, you are therefore in line for the posessions of said Mr. Snape._

_With all due respect,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Newly Appointed Minister of Magic_

"Would you look at that," Harry muttered to himself, reading the letter at the Weasley's table. He slid the letter under his plate for the time being, turning his attention to the conversation Ginny, Ron, and Charlie were having.

"I'm telling you, I think somewhere underneath all that...superstition, Luna's got a point with some of this stuff. Muggles don't believe in magic, why should there be mythical magic?" Charlie explained, food hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Charlie, how long have you known Luna? Maybe a month or so?" Ron asked. "I'm telling you, she's just a little off her rocker."

"Ron, I've known Luna longer than any of you, and maybe Charlie has a point," Ginny said. "Who knows better than us that you can be right but yet people don't believe you." She pushed her plate toward the center of the table. "Harry, what's that?" she asked, pointing to his envelope.

"Oh, just a quick blurb from Shacklebolt." Harry turned his attention toward the foold on the corner of his plate.

"They're not sending you to work already, are they?" Charlie asked. "I'm not going back to Romania until at least the end of the month."

"No, no. Just stuff about Snape is all." He pushed the note into his pocket. "I think I'm going to go for a walk. Anyone care to join?"

"I'll go with you," Ginny said, clearing hers and Harry's plate. Charlie nodded his head at Harry, as if to say, _She's my little sister. Watch it._

Harry met Ginny just outside the door, and with his hands in his pockets they headed down the side of the road. For a while, it was quiet except for the occasional sigh and scuffle of their feet.

"So, what was that letter about that involved Snape?" Ginny asked after a while.

"He had an old will," Harry said. "His things were to go to--someone who's been gone for a while. That person had me written as their heir which means I get his things." Harry kept his eyes forward, unfocused yet unwandering.

"Oh," Ginny replied. "You don't sound like yourself, you know. Didn't you fight with Snape since you laid eyes on each other? I mean, you told us about that thing Snape had for your mum, and that he was working for Dumbledore the whole time, but could one Pensieve trip change everything?"

"Yes," Harry said bluntly. They were near a clearing by then, away from most of the houses in the area. "Gin, things have been so hard for me. I keep getting flashbacks, and everything's just wrong."

"I know, Harry," Ginny whispered. She snaked her arms around herself, watching Harry. His mind whirled. He wanted her back, but he knew they'd have to give a lot to make it work.

"Ginny," Harry sighed, sitting in the middle of the clearing. _Ginny, lying in the Chamber of Secrets... fighting in the Department of Mysteries... visiting him in the Hospital Wing... kissing him in the common room... again in her room..._ "I'm so messed up these days."

"I know, Harry," Ginny repeated, seating herself beside him. Her arm brushed against his, but he hardly noticed, his head still in the past. _When I heard Dean say she was in trouble at school... I got scared... When she was at the Second Battle of Hogwarts... I wanted her. I wanted to hold her... Merlin, Harry, what the hell am I doing with myself?_

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. Ginny turned to look at him. "When I left to start working on defeating Voldemort, I wanted you. I wanted to take you with me. When I was on my way to the Forbidden Forest to let Voldemort kill me, I saw you, talking to a young kid. It almost killed me to see you that way. Ironically, I was hit by a killing curse shortly after. I really do want you, Gin. I just don't want you to have to sacrifice what you would for me." Ginny studied his face, the wind whiping her hair around.

"Harry, I'm here when you're ready for me, may it be ten seconds or ten centuries. Just know one thing." She stood, and he leaned forward. "There's never a relationship that doesn't have the word sacrifice in it."

Harry walked back with her, numbly nodding while she chatted about this and that. _Sacrifice... _Harry knew all about sacrifice. That's why he was afraid to put things back together.

"Oh, Harry, there you are," Mrs. Weasley greeted when they walked in the door. "Two owls came when you were gone. One's from the Ministry and the other came from Mrs. Tonks." Harry sighed. Never did he have a moment where he wasn't dealing with something anymore.

"What could they want this time?" Harry asked mostly to himself. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." He took both envelopes, tearing the ministry one open.

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_You are invited for a session with the Ministry of Magic in order to clear up matters involving the events of this past year. This session will take place_

Harry slid that letter in his pocket with the other from Shackelbolt. He didn't want to think about dealing with _those_ people yet. He now opened the letter from Andromeda, and a smile grew on his face.

_Dear Harry,_

_How about some training this afternoon? I'm sure little Teddy would like to see you, and it would give you a chance to spend some time with him. Oh, and bring someone who can change nappies._

_Thank you so much,_

_Andromeda Tonks_

"Nappies?" Harry asked aloud, almost in disgust. Ginny let out a giggle, and Harry nearly blushed. "Hey, Gin, can you change nappies?"

"Well, considering the Weasley family is so big and I was the only girl around when the family got together..."

"Great! Mrs. Weasley, would you mind if I borrowed Ginny this afternoon? I'm going to go see Teddy."

"Of course, Harry." Mrs. Weasley replied. She was beaming at him. "You, son, are going to make a great godfather." Harry thought about Sirius. Is that what Lily had said when Sirius came over?

A/N: So, there you go. It's far from perfect and a little rushed, but give me feedback. Good, bad, you want to murder me, Swish and Flicker, I'm awesome, just let me know.


	5. True Friends

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: You really want to do this?

A/N: Okay, so yeah, my big test went okay, I think, and the Hugh Jackman movie is soooooooooooo amazing! Here's another chapter of the saga.

Chapter Five

True Friends

"Harry, can we come in?" Ron asked, knocking on the edge of the open door, Hermione right behind. It had been a few days since Harry had been outside of the room.

"It's your room," Harry said. "You've been coming in any other day." He had been in his cot all day looking through some of his old school books.

"Harry, we're worried about you," Hermione said, casually sitting on Ron's bed. "If you aren't busy with Teddy or the Ministry, you're off by yourself or deep in thought."

"I'm fine," Harry replied. He thumbed through a book he had used for the DA.

"Harry, I had to pull you out of a bad flashback last night," Ron confessed. "You are _not_ fine."

"You two have spent too much time together," Harry snorted, leaning back. "I can't tell which one's Hermione."

"Harry!" His friends looked hurt.

"You don't understand what it was like... what it _is_ like. I have to sit here and deal with everything and still be valiant Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, defeater of Lord Moldy Warts!" Harry flopped back on his cot. "I _died_. I saw Dumbledore again. I saw my mum and dad and Remus and Sirius. They were with me. Now, I can't stand to see my friends hurting. That makes the sting worse."

"Harry, why should we let you take all the brunt and all the blame?" Hermione asked.

"That's what I've become accustomed to. Isn't that was I'm supposed to be? The humble hero?" Harry flicked an ant off of his knee. "Listen, I'll be fine. I just need time like everyone else."

"Well, when you're done with your time, we'll be waiting for you, mate," Ron said. He then turned to Hermione, and Harry just barely heard him whisper, "He'll be fine, 'Mione."

"I still think he needs our help," Hermione whispered lightly.

"You know, I can hear you," Harry said. "I may be blind half the time but I'm most certainly not deaf."

"Harry, what has gotten into you?" Hermione shrieked, standing. "We're trying to be your friends. We're trying to show you that you aren't alone. When the battle ended it took something with you, because you aren't the Harry Potter I grew up with!"

" 'Mione, I'm sorry," Harry muttured. "I'm being an arse, but I just can't handle everything right now."

"That's why we're here." Ron stood next to Hermione. "To help."

"We've always been at your side, Harry," Hermione said. "Why would that change?"

"I don't know," Harry told them. He stood up, arching his back. "I'm going to see Teddy soon. Andromeda said that if I keep going the way I am, I can have him on weekends. I'd really like that. Would you like to come?"

"Uh, sure," Hermione replied. She looked over at Ron. "Are you coming?"

"I don't know," Ron frowned. "I've heard dark nappy stories." He shuddered, and Harry laughed.

"I've almost mastered it," he grinned. "I just screw up the pins."

"My goodness," Ron said. "Next headtitle on the _Prophet_. 'Harry Potter Skewers Babies.' Think about what you are doing mate!"

"I know what I'm doing, Ron." Harry stood. "Here, let's see if Gin wants to go see the kid, too. Mrs. Tonks can go shopping then."

"Harry, you're going to make a great godfather for that kid," Hermione said. "You have a heart of gold."

"More like pewter, but close enough," Harry replied. Ron laughed.

"Pewter? Pewter's not _that _tough Harry. It only takes a good potion like--Oh, Merlin, you were right! I am Hermione now!" That earned him a slap in the back of the head.

"The next time either of you say that..." Hermione glared at them.

"Maybe things can be normal, for now," Harry said. He grinned, knowing that there were such things as constants.

A/N: Sorry, it took me so long due to writer's block and a death of the mother/family of my friend. I didn't accomplish too much here, but leave a comment anyways.


	6. Breaking Point

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: Potter products and all related materials belong to JKR.

A/N: To Erik's Other Lover, I know, this is called the exposition.

To kaelkitty, this has a lot of Ginny in it. She's my favorite, too.

Thanks so much for the great reviews! Keep them coming, I like to know what you like!

Chapter Six

Breaking Point

_Flash of green... Dudley pounding on me... Uncle Vernon burning my Hogwarts letters... Searing pain... Seeing the Queen take Ron's Knight... Ginny's frail body lying in the Chamber... Attacking Snape... Cedric's lifeless eyes... Sirius... the cave... flash of green..._

Harry awoke with a start, sweat pouring down him. A giant flame surrounded him. Snatching up his glasses, he found that the flame was almost the entire Weasley family, minus Bill and Percy. Hermione had left the night before to find her parents.

"Hello," Harry said awkwardly. "Was I...shouting again?"

"More like yelping, brother," Charlie said to his left. Ginny's head poked up in between Charlie's and Ron's.

"Merlin, I'm sorry," Harry replied. "Really. Just a vivid nightmare."

"Harry." He looked up at Ron. "Your nose is bleeding."

"Oh, is it?" Harry felt awkward, accepting a rag from Mrs. Weasley. "Really, I'b fide. Just a dightbare."

"We all just dashed to take care of you, son," Mr. Weasley said from somewhere to his right. Slowly they began to filter out, all except Ron and Ginny.

"Where's by wadd?" Harry asked. Ginny reached under his pillow and handed it to him. "How did you doe--"

"You're very predictable," Ginny replied. Harry pulled the rag away and pointed his wand at his face.

"_Episkey_! There, now I can breathe." Ron flopped back onto his bed, grumbling something barely coherent.

"Here, I'll go get another rag for you to wash your face," Ginny offered, leaving before he could protest.

_Ginny... Merlin, Potter, just ask her back out... No, not yet... DO IT... No, I can't make her do this just yet... DO IT!!!... Maybe later..._

Ginny came back in, and she pulled her robe tighter over her shoulders while he cleaned himself up. She shivered, and Harry looked up at her.

"Are you cold?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "Come sit with me." He patted his cot, discarding the rag. Ginny sheepishly complied.

"That scared me," Ginny said. "All I heard was your voice, and I was the first one up here. Even Ron wasn't fully up yet. You must have hit your face." Their knees touched, and Harry forced himself to draw away.

"You know how they say things get worse before they get better?" Harry asked. "I think it's time I start getting better."

"I'll always be here for you, Harry," Ginny said. "But there's only so long a girl can wait."

"Please, Gin, just a little bit longer." Harry placed his hand over her. "I promise." Ginny's shoulders relaxed, and Harry smiled.

"If I leave you with Ron can you promise not to scream anymore tonight?" Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"I can try, but no promises there," Harry chuckled. Ginny slid off his cot, but before she took a step, Harry stood and kissed her on the cheek almost naturally, as if he'd done it every night. "Goodnight, Ginny."

"Night, Harry," Ginny murmured, her face red. She slipped into the hallway and shut the door behind her.

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. He had everything on his mind and he didn't want to cause a stir amongst the household again. Once he had everything set for his life, he'd quit relying on the Weasleys so much. For now, they were his family.

Sunlight came hours later, while Harry was thumbing through an old book. He yawned, knowing Ron would be asleep for another hour or so.

_I can take a quick nap_, Harry thought. _When Ron wakes up, so will I. _He allowed his head to fall onto his pillow, and the next thing he knew a cold hand was touching his forehead. Harry bolted up, remembering his wand was not under his pillow.

"Sssshhhh," Ginny chided. "You never came down from breakfast so I came to check on you." Harry looked around for the clock. Eleven thirty.

"I must have--"

"You have a fever," Ginny said, interrupting him. "I think that nosebleed may have had something to do with it." She was sitting on the edge of his cot, as normal as could be.

"I'll be fine, Gin," Harry said, sitting up. He felt drowsy, and he placed his forehead on Ginny's shoulder.

Just then, Ron burst in.

"Harry, Ginny, we have to go. Hermione's been attacked!"

A/N: And on that note, I'm going to go lay down. Note to all: DO NOT DRINK NOS!!!!!! I have like serious Nos damage. Well, tell me what you think!


	7. The Hospital

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: Of all of the things included in this story, most belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: I couldn't sleep so I started working again, repeatedly from midnight to 12:30 the past three nights. By the way, if I'm not outputting fast enough for you, wonderful readers, blame the Sims 2. I'm addicted!!!

Chapter Seven

The Hospital

They hadn't asked even a question. Harry and Ginny had just dressed in their robes and listened to Ron as he explained the owl he'd received that morning.

"She was stunned as soon as she got to her parents," Ron spat, pulling his best friend and his sister through the Ministry of Magic. "We've got to get to Australia!"

"Ron, you're moving too fast!" Ginny panted. She kept her hand on the sleeve of Harry's robe. Harry was reminded of all the times he had been in Ron's position, running to save Sirius or Ginny or someone important.

"Shacklebolt set up a Portkey for us. We'll be going right to Hermione's room. Some of the Australian Ministry are there with her." Ron yanked Harry and Ginny into a dark room. In the center sat an awkwardly square hat.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron grabbed it, and in a few moments they were landing in Australia. As soon as they touched the ground, Harry's nose began to bleed again.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny sighed, but Harry's attention was far from his nose.

"Herbiodee," he said, plugging his nose. Ron was already at her side. Hermione was laying on the hospital bed, looking almost as lifeless as she had been petrified.

"Sir, are you all right?" one of the Healers asked, entering the room with a clipboard. "We can take care of you if need be."

"I'b odly here for her," Harry told her, jerking his head toward the bed. "Just brigg be a towel."

"Harry, come sit down," Ginny said quietly, her eyes never leaving his face. Harry felt very warm but he waved Ginny off. He felt perspiration on his neck.

"Sir... Sir, I think you need help." The Healer had come back in, and she had dropped the towel she had brought in. Ron looked up at him.

"Harry! You're all..." Ginny had already jumped up and had taken Harry by the arm. Harry, meanwhile, felt water trickling from his eyes. He could barely see. Ginny took his glasses, and when she did, he caught a glimse of the color red.

"Gin...where...are..." Harry was in a cloud as Ginny and the Healer rushed him out of the room.

"Has he been in contact with any curses recently?" the Healer asked.

"Oh, I don't know, he's only Harry-bloody-Potter!" Ginny's voice sounded higher than he'd ever heard it. "He was on spell-removal for the final clean-up after the Battle." Harry was forced into a chair, and he was pushed onto his back. Harry looked toward the direction of the red blob over his head. Strangely, he didn't feel pain, just warmth and sweat.

"Gin...am I...dying?" Someone began to whipe off Harry's face.

"No, Harry, you are _not_ dying," Ginny sighed, holding Harry's arm nervously.

"What do you think it is?" he heard a voice ask. So many blurbs floated around him.

"I've only seen a curse similar to this once," another voice added. "Something with an 's' in it."

"_Sect--um--semp--ra_," Harry coughed. He realized the copper taste in his mouth, and his mind went back to attacking Malfoy in the bathroom. His head tilted back as a wave of pain shot through him.  
"He must have been hit by the spell second hand!" a voice said urgently. "Someone get me--"

Harry's ears started ringing. He screamed, but he could not hear himself. His body violently shook with each ripple of pain. He felt several hands on him, only one pair familiar. Blood spurted from his nose and face, and then...nothing.

A/N: I know, I'm such a bad person, but we all know Harry lives at least to see his youngest son to the train, right? Reviews are wonderful, please and thanks, and just in case you are wondering, I survived my Nos-ness. I will never drink that stuff again!


	8. Time to Heal

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: This belongs to JKR. I have no intentions of claiming the content as my own.

A/N: So, yeah, poor little Harry. Don't worry, folks, he is NOT dead. I'm horrible, aren't I? Oh, and for those readers who enjoy juicier stories, I'm going to start making these looooonger. Just for you! I know, I deserve cookies or something...just no caffeine!

Chapter Eight

Time to Heal

Harry was in the cold, dark abyss for several hours. He eventually heard snippets of the conversations around him, but other than that he was unattached to the real world. He didn't feel the friendly touch of delicate hands. He didn't experience the trip from Australia to England. He couldn't see the visitors that passed in and out of his room.

It was Saturday, June 27, when Harry awoke from his comatose state. He was rested but he had the uncanny feeling of being alone, not physically, but mentally.

"Harry..." He looked up to see Ginny splayed out on a chair near the corner to his right. Her fuzzy image stood and slipped over to his side.

"My glasses," Harry moaned, blinking his eyes. Ginny reached across him to grab them off of the bedside table. She helped him put them on his face and he sat up slowly.

"Good morning, stranger," Ginny said, a bright smile clashing with the dark circles under her eyes and her slightly disheveled hair. Underneath the collar of her robes, Harry could make out one of his favorite muggle sweatshirts.

"You've been in my trunk," Harry laughed. "Did you miss me that much?"

"The Healers said you must have been hit by one of the curses you removed," Ginny commented, ignoring his jest but turning red. "A customized spell."

"_Sectumsempra_, if I was bleeding that bad," Harry replied. "Speaking of which, where is my wand?" Ginny sat on the edge of his bed.

"Mum has it, along with your clothes from the trip to Australia." Ginny fidgeted with the edge of the blanket on his bed. Harry reached out and touched the side of her face. "You really scared me. I thought I was going to lose you...again. But you can't really lose what isn't yours, right?" Ginny's eyes were glued to the floor.

"Ginny, I could never tell you that being with me would ever be easy. Hell, I can barely walk two feet anymore without getting myself in some trouble." Harry tried to get her to look at him, but she turned away. "How's Hermione?"

"She's fine now," Ginny said slowly, her voice shaky. "Her parents' memories were fixed and they're all spending time at home...together." Harry took her face in both his hands and made her look at him. Her brown eyes were red rimmed, and her face was full of questions that didn't have answers.

"I don't know quite everything I did wrong, but if you'll have me I'll try my damnest." Ginny took his hands off her face and turned away, standing.

"I have to go," she said, not looking at him. "I'll be back, later, if you'd like."

"I'd like that a lot, Ginny, you know that," Harry sighed. He watched her leave, her robes swishing behind her.

_Merlin, I even get it wrong when things are out of my control! Does she love me right now or not? She's wearing my shirt, watching over me, and yet I'm hurting her. I have to work this out when she comes back later. I don't know if I can handle it otherwise. How did Dad do it?_

Harry mused over the thought of his father desperately trying to take Lily out, tripping her just to catch her, begging to be in her company.

"It's wonderful to see you up and smiling, Mr. Potter," said a young Healer, coming into the room. Harry snapped into attention. Her voice sounded American. "I've just got to get your vitals and then we'll need a few samples to check you out for any side effects you may still have."

"Samples?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just blood and urine. I assure you it won't be torture, Mr. Potter." The young Healer reminded Harry of Madam Pomfrey. She checked his blood pressure, his heartrate, and his respiration rate before she pulled out a long needle. Harry nearly fainted again.

Ginny came back near supper, bringing Mrs. Weasley, Ron, George, and Rubeus Hagrid with her. Harry, who had been struggling with his dry hospital meal, pushed away his tray at once.

"I heard you were wakin' up, so I thought I'd pay you a quick visit like you chaps use 'ta do for me," Hagrid spluttered, trying to find a space in the room where he wasn't in the way.

"How are you, Hagrid?" Harry asked. _Hagrid carrying me from the forest...on HIS orders..._ Harry fought down the sudden hate that flowed through him.

"Well, Grawpy's gotta touch o' somethin', so I've been plenty-a busy with him." Harry remembered Kreacher reporting that Hagrid was leaving Hogwarts during clean-up.

"That's rotten," Harry replied. "And how are you, Mrs. Weasley?"

"I'm fine, Harry," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Just glad to have you back." Ginny sat unusually quiet in between her brothers. Harry jerked his head at Ron, who rose both his eyebrows and shrugged.

The entire visit Harry tried to catch Ginny's eye. Ron tried to get her to catch Harry's eye. Even George was in on it.

"Well, I bes' be goin'," Hagrid said after some time, waddling around the Weasleys toward the door. "Grawp doesn't get along too well with Buckbeak around. You hang in there, Harry."

"Thanks for stopping by, Hagrid," Harry said. "I'll return the favor soon." He then turned his attention back to the Weasley clan. By then, even Mrs. Weasley was subliminally urging Ginny to speak to Harry.

"I think I might step out too for a quick moment. Arthur has a cousin on the next floor up," Mrs. Weasley stated. "You lot stay right around here." She left the room, leaving the George, Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

"Harry, Angelina came by to see you on Wednesday," George said. "She stopped in with me and then we went to see...Fred." George's face clouded up.

"How is she?" Harry asked, feeling more and more like an inquisitor.

"She could be better," George said. "She used to fancy Fred when we were all younger." Harry's eyes left George and traveled to Ginny, whose head was still down.

"George, you look pale," Ron said. He looked at Harry exasperatedly and took his brother by the forearm. "Let's step out for a quick breath." Before George could protest, Ron shot Harry another look and dragged George out.

_Even her family wants this to happen. Oh, Ginevra Weasley, the things you create..._

"Ginny, for Merlin's sake, look at me." Harry wasn't asking her. She timidly looked up, the collar of his shirt still poking from her robe. "Come here." He patted the edge of his bed, and she willingly sat near his hip.

"Harry, I--" Harry held up his hand, as if to tell her words weren't needed. He placed his hand carefully on her knee.

"Ginny, I swear, if I lose you to this, I'm the dumbest guy out there." He reached out and gently pulled her chin toward him, kissing her tenderly.

It wasn't a long kiss, but it was nice and soft. Harry didn't want it to be passionate. He just wanted it to be loving and tender.

"Harry," Ginny whispered. "You are aware my big brothers outside."

Harry kissed her again, just to prove his point. His heart was healing, and hopefully, just hopefully, so was hers.

A/N: Weeeellllll? Tell me about it!


	9. Cabin Fever

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: This content belongs mainly to JK Rowling and accessories.

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews and support! This story may succeed the title as my best story soon. Keep the reviews coming. This story is probably not going to end for another month and a half, so keep 'em coming.

Chapter Nine

Cabin Fever

"Harry, I've brought you a surprise," Ginny said, walking into his hospital room.

"I'm getting out of here?" Harry asked. He was getting sick of the white walls, the boring couture. If he could escape from the constant drone of feet in the hallway, he would.

"Not quite," Ginny giggled, waving someone in from the hallway. Harry leaned forward to catch a glimse of Andromeda Tonks with Teddy.

"He's holding his head up nicely now," Andromeda said, carefully placing him in Harry's arms. Ginny sat at Harry's feet, smiling at the little boy.

"Hi, Teddy," Harry cooed, watching Teddy's eyes grow at the sight of Harry's bright green eyes. "I've missed you, little man." Harry looked up and smiled, wondering when he became so gentle and such.

Ginny was smiling at him, almost giggling. She seemed like this almost everytime she saw Harry playing with Teddy. Harry grinned and offered the baby to her. She took Teddy into her lap.

"Who's such a big boy?" she cooed, holding him gently. Harry tried to picture his mother, sitting with his father and holding him like Ginny was holding Teddy.

"I think he's figuring out the hair thing," Andromeda said. "It's pink when he needs a diaper change and it's almost moss colored when he's hungry." _I like the word diaper better than nappy_, Harry thought. He nearly laughed at his internal comment.

"That's potentially helpful," Harry said. "Mrs. Tonks, if you'd like Ginny and I could keep Teddy here for a while if you need to go shopping or something." Teddy let out a small yawn, his eyes becoming the same color as Harry's.

"Actually, I do need to step out for just a bit. Teddy's out of formula." Andromeda looked inquisitively at the baby. "I guess it would be all right to step out for just a bit."

"He'll be fine," Ginny said, looking down at the baby.

"We'll be fine," Harry corrected. Andromeda nodded and headed toward the door.

"I'll only be a bit," she stammered.

"Go, Mrs. Tonks, we'll be fine," Harry urged. Andromeda waved her hand and left, leaving Harry and Ginny with Teddy.

"He's so cute," Ginny commented. Harry reached over and ruffled the turquoise fur on Teddy's head.

"Yeah," Harry replied. He rested his chin on Ginny's shoulder. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"They are still testing you," Ginny scolded. Her eyes never left Teddy. "There might be something that's still in your system."

"I doubt Snape's curse would have lasted _this_ long, Ginny," Harry told her. He pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her earlobe and her neck.

"Harry," Ginny whispered. "Not while I'm holding the kid... please..." Harry in turn put his hand out to help support Teddy, sliding closer to Ginny.

"I've been locked up in here far too long, Gin," he growled in her ear.

"It's only been two weeks." Harry saw Ginny's eyes close and slipped his free hand around her waist.

"Two weeks, I went almost a year without you. I'd like to enjoy now." Teddy was drifting off to sleep with their quiet murmurs, his hair turning a soft brown.

"Mrs. Tonks will be back soon," Ginny muttered. Harry sighed, pulling away but keeping his hand under Teddy's head.

"Fine," he said.

"Harry, you know that I don't mean it like--"

"Yeah, I know," Harry grinned. "I'm just going to have to get at you later." Ginny looked over at him.

"That seems like a weak threat there," Ginny said. Harry was about to respond when something hit him.

_Dementors surrounding Sirius... He and the others crowding around Ginny to protect her... Whispers from the veil... Ginny, Teddy, move..._

"Gin, Teddy, move." His voice came out calm, but inside he was screaming. "Move!" Harry fell back on the bed, his body shaking.

"Harry." Ginny's voice sounded nervous, but suddenly it was over.

"Gin, call a nurse in," Harry ordered before blacking out.

He woke up a day later to someone running a comb through his hair. He blinked his eyes open and heard someone chuckle. He reached out and pushed away the hands that were attempting to groom him.

"Geroff," he mumbled, sitting up. He reached onto the bedside table for his glasses.

"See if I ever do anything nice for you again." Harry put on his glasses and stared at Ginny.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" he asked, grinning weakly at her.

"Actually, Ron and Hermione dragged me this time," she told him. Harry looked past her to see his friends.

"What are you doing back there?" Harry asked. "Get over here." Ron stepped around Ginny's chair to grip Harry's hand. Hermione followed, with a sheepish grin.

"If you don't get well soon, Ron's going to drive me up a wall," she said. "You won't believe how out of line he gets."

"Oh, I would," Harry replied. "So, what are they doing to me now? Do I have another week here?" Ginny shook her head.

"Kingsley said when you wake up he wants you out in a day or so," she told him. "They're going to put you through a few tests down there." She discarded the comb, and Harry placed his hand on her knee.

"They aren't even training you, Percy says," Ron said with a certain air. "You have most of the Ministry running around like they all have brooms shoved up their--"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. Harry found Ginny's hand and squeezed it. He knew what she thought of him being an Auror. She didn't have to use words to tell him.

"Good times," Harry muttered. He caught Hermione's eye. He jerked his head toward the door and held up five fingers when Ron wasn't looking. Hermione nodded.

"Ron, while we're here, I wanted to look at something about memory modification. It's really important. Will you go with me for a few minutes to check it out?" Ron sighed, but Hermione whispered something in his ear. She then stood and said, "We'll be back in about twenty, okay?" Ron in tow, she left the room, rolling her eyes at Harry as if to say, _Be lucky I'm your best friend._

"They're taking you in this soon?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded, pulling her onto his bed. "I thought they weren't going to put you in the mix until September."

"Gin, don't worry about it." He covered her mouth with his sweetly. She reacted almost immediately to him, and he pulled her right up to him. When he pulled away, she pursued him. "Besides, they're getting me out of here early, which means we can have more time for this." He held her by the waist, nipping at her lower lip.

After some time, Ginny broke the silence of their heavy breaths.

"Yes, but it doesn't make me forget how much danger you'll alway be in."

A/N: So, there you have it, another grand episode of this. RnR, and btw, sorry I'm late, I went camping. Mosquitoes suck! Oh, and a thanks to melindap for coming up with the Harry-Ginny couple name, "Garry." lol


	10. Testing, Testing

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: Eh, not feeling that creative to write this out.

A/N: So, on top of having horrible flashbacks and reactions to a said curse, Harry now has to deal with a brat of a tester. Hmmmmm... Oh, and don't worry, this story is finally going now, I have that first few months just about taken care of so we'll be picking up and running with it now.

Chapter Ten

Testing, Testing

"_Expecto--patronum_--" Harry coughed, nearly passing out on the floor. The dementor swept closer to him. His eyes spun in his head while he tried to find a happy thought.

_Sirius... Dumbledore... Remus... Fred... Bathilda Bagshot... Tom Riddle... Belatrix Lestrange... Wormtail... Colin Creevey... Teddy... that's it, Teddy!  
_"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" Harry didn't even watch the dementor's demise, nor did he pay any attention to the testers turning the light on and coming in to see his work. He kept his focus on that young face in his head.

"Nice work, Potter," one of the testers, by the name of Lionell Mitchell commented. "Not quite a fast enough reaction, but it suffice."

"Chocolate," the second tester, Nicole Williams, commanded. "He needs it." One of the blank faces around Harry went to fetch it.

"Merlin, he needs that after one attack?" Mitchell asked. "He may need some more time before joining. Maybe a year or so of training." He had his arms crossed. Harry looked over at Nicole in time to see her pitch her wand aside.

"Training? Lionell, this is Harry-bleeding-Potter! He's here under the orders of the Minister of Magic! If he needs training, then your bloody arse is going with him! If I recall, you _fainted_ the first time you saw a dementor." Harry nearly grinned at Nicole as one of her assistants handed him a big hunk of chocolate.

"In training," Mitchell reminded her. Nicole looked ready to explode.

"Lionell, if you have a problem with Harry Potter being here, you may leave." Nicole's fists were balled up, and Harry was glad she was on his side.

Harry had been undergoing tests that entire hot July afternoon. He had finally taken his apparation test, followed by stealth and a lengthy written scenario test. He wanted to finish with the combative testing so that he could return to the Burrow and take a nice shower before settling down for the night. He could picture Ginny, waiting for him at the door. It was a comforting thought.

"Potter, are you ready for your final part of this test?" Nicole asked, taking a stack of papers from her assistant. "You did fine with most of the magical creatures, so you just have dueling left." _Dueling, ha! _"Let's pair you up with Lionell." Harry's face nearly fell, but he didn't find Lionell Mitchell to be so much of a threat.

Harry had been wrong, it turned out. He and Mitchell had held their wands at the ready, and when Nicole let them at each other, it was a flurry of spells. Harry could not disarm Mitchell for the life of him, but at the same time, he managed to counter almost everything Mitchell threw at him. After two sweaty hours of circling each other and casting spell after spell, Mitchell began to tire down.

"_Expelliarmus_," Harry said, with almost ease, as Mitchell's wand flew out of his hand. Harry snatched it in the air and pointed his wand at Mitchell. "_Levicorpus_." With protests from his opponent, Harry lifted Mitchell by the toes into the air. Nicole stepped forward, and Harry dropped Mitchell, turning to her.

"Excellent job, Potter," Nicole commented, shaking his hand. Harry beamed and turned to help Mitchell up.

"You might be all right, Potter," Mitchell admitted. "Maybe." Harry pulled Mitchell to his feet and sighed.

"We'll see you back here tomorrow morning for concealment and another written test. You're free to go," Nicole said.

"Thank you," Harry replied, nodding to her and nearly rushing out of the room. He apparated to the Burrow's front stoop and let himself in, automatically flopping onto the couch. Ginny came in from the kitchen, a large grin spreading across her face.

"You look tired," she said, bending down to greet him with a kiss. Harry reached up and pulled her down onto him.

"Ten hours, Ginny," he told her, stroking her hair and kissing her nose. Ginny giggled.

"Harry, I have a kitchen full of big brothers right now," she said. Harry sighed and sat up with her.

"What's for dinner?" Harry asked. It was his first night back at the Burrow.

"Oh, you know, the usual feast," Ginny replied. "Mum's excited to have you back."

"Oh, just your mum?" Harry asked, sneaking another kiss just before Ron burst into the living room. Harry automatically put on a show, hoping Ginny would follow him. "I promised Hagrid we'd go see him. Maybe I could take Teddy for a day up there."

"Teddy and Hagrid... hmm, interesting mix," Ginny replied with a smile. "Oh, hello, Ron."

"If you take that kid to see Hagrid, keep him from the dog," Ron laughed. "Remember how he jumped on us everytime we went over?"

"Maybe we should all go over," Harry said. "I mean, me and Ginny and you and 'Mione, and maybe Teddy." Before another word could be spoke, Mrs. Weasley came in and whisked them to the table for dinner.

"Harry, you look just so pale. That Ministry is going to drive you to starvation," she fussed, and Harry found his seat next to Ginny, squeezing her hand under the table.

Dinner was rather uneventful. George was absent; he was at the store seeing what he could scrounge up. Percy and Charlie had gone back to work, but Bill had stopped in with Fleur. Things were becoming normal.

After dinner, Harry felt the need to shower. His duel with Mitchell had left him feeling out of his skin. He took a long shower to clean his mind and his skin before settling down in the sitting room. He decided to follow the Hermione method and make a list of everything he needed to do.

_1. Finish/pass testing for auror_

_2. Settle bank account_

_3. Look for a new owl_

_4. Take Ginny out_

_5. Work on finding own place_

_6. Take Teddy for the weekend_

_7. Find a way to pay back Mr. and Mrs. Weasley_

_8. Rip Lionell Mitchell a new one._

_9. Visit Hagrid_

_10. Check up on Kreacher_

Harry was just folding his parchment when he heard small footsteps coming down the stairs. It was nearly ten o'clock by then.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Harry asked as Ginny slipped into the room, clad in a nightdress and robe. She laughed and settled into the chair with him.

"Ron can wait a little longer for you," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I haven't had that much time alone with you."

"Because every time I try you say no," Harry teased. Her hand ran across his cheek.

"You need to shave, Harry," she whispered, and just like that she was kissing him. Harry nearly forgot where he was, she made it that good.

"Ginny," he groaned, pulling away. "I went through a lot today. I'm weak. If we don't stop now, we might not be able to." Harry felt exactly how she looked, but she knew he was right.

"You owe me," she laughed, sliding off his lap.

"How about Saturday?" Harry asked. "I'll be all yours all day. How does that sound?"

"Great," Ginny replied. She looked him up and down before departing with a quick, "Good night."

" 'Night," Harry muttered, crossing number four off of his list.

A/N: There it is. Tell me what you think about the OCs. Keep or take away?


	11. Girls, Godsons, and Goodbyes

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: Rowling products are just that and nothing more.

A/N: This chapter is specifically for FriendofMolly and her enjoyment of my OCs and melindap who wanted a little more Garry action. Also, this is for Harry, who needs some relief in his life. To Harry!!!!!!!

Chapter Eleven

Girls, Godsons, and Goodbyes

"So, after a game like that, what else would you like to do?" Harry asked, walking hand in hand with Ginny just outside the English stadium late one August Friday night. The Hollyhead Harpies had hosted a preview game for the season. Ginny leaned into Harry with a certain joy in her.

"Oh, I don't know," Ginny said, keeping very close to Harry. "That game would be pretty hard to top." Harry pulled her into a dark corner outside the stadium.

"I could try," he murmured against her lips, cupping her face in his hands. He held her like that, on the edge of letting go but keeping her there.

"Not here," she whispered, putting her hands on his shoulders. Harry reluctantly pulled back. "I have somewhere better. Can you take us back home?" In a few seconds Harry and Ginny were near the front gate of the Burrow.

"Where to?" Harry asked. Ginny giggled and took him by the hand, leading him on a trail behind the house. It took several minutes for them to find what Ginny was looking for.

It was a gorgeous clearing, complete with a little pond and a wooden bench. It reminded Harry of the nice environment he had on Hogwarts grounds.

Harry slid his arms around Ginny, nuzzling her neck. They'd been together (again) for nearly two months, and since Ginny's birthday had passed, she would be leaving for Hogwarts soon.

Harry tried not to think about it as he pressed his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. His hands found the small of her back while she entwined her fingers in his hair. He couldn't hold back any longer, covering her mouth with his in a battle that didn't have enemies.

Pulling her as close as he could, Harry kissed her with such ferver he wondered how he wasn't hurting her. But she gave it right back to him, chasing him each time he pulled away in the slightest. They layed down together in the grass, her on top of him.

"What am I going to do without you until Christmas?" Harry asked when they stopped to breathe. Ginny smiled at him through the moonlight.

"You'll manage," Ginny whispered, kissing the side of his neck. "You'll remember days like this." She smiled, nearly straddling his thighs as she shifted to get a clear look at his face. Harry felt weak, wanting all of her but at the same time knowing the wait would be worth it.

"And every other day with you, too," Harry murmured, holding her as tight as he could. "Including changing nappies and teasing each other and those nights where we don't talk at all." Harry kissed her again, this time gently and with that same tenderness he felt when the two were with Teddy.

"Will you still be here for Christmas?" Ginny asked. She knew Harry had been looking around for a new apartment building for the past few weeks.

"I'll be around, Ginny," he sighed. He almost felt guilty leaving the Weasleys. It reminded him so much of the times he had said goodbye before.

"But will you be _here_?" she prodded. She kissed his forehead, teasing him a little with her hips.

"Don't worry about it," Harry groaned. His eyes wandered to his watch. "Ginny, we've got to get back soon." She responded by kissing him deeply, pulling him out of reality for just a moment.

"I don't want to go back," Ginny told him. Harry sat up, holding her in his lap.

"I know," he replied. "But you may still have a kitchen full of brothers for me to deal with." Ginny reluctantly slid off of his lap and Harry helped her up. They talked the entire way back to the Burrow, laughing about the little things. It was a wonder that nearly three months before Voldemort had still been at large.

"Nice game?" Mr. Weasley asked as Harry and Ginny slipped through the front door. Mr. Weasley was reading the _Daily Prophet_ by the fireplace.

"The Hollyheads are on fire this year," Ginny replied without missing a beat. "Thanks for letting Harry take me out. 'Night." Ginny gave an awkward wave and skipped off to her room, a nervous giggle escaping from her.

"You all right there, son?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry nodded, remembering that Mr. Weasley wasn't just his girlfriend's father.

"Tired," Harry replied, sitting in the chair opposite Mr. Weasley. "Long game." Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"The game ended a while ago," he said with a smile. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Mr. Weasley held up a hand. "Harry, you know we trust you with our lives, but be careful with Ginny, please." Harry grinned with a nod.

"You have my word," he said,

The next morning, Harry woke up to someone snickering. Opening his eyes slowly, he realized he was still seated in the sitting room.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione said softly, stepping into view from behind the chair. "I'm sure your cot is more comfortable." Hermione sat next to the fire place, a light grin playing across her face.

"I fell asleep talking to Mr. Weasley," Harry groaned. He looked at his best friend. "We haven't talked too much in a while, have we?"

"Well, you've just reconciled with Ginny, so you've needed time with her." Hermione looked alert and happy, but Harry was just happy to actually be having a conversation with her.

"It's been three months since the war, Hermione, and you're going off with Ginny to Hogwarts."

"And Ron's going to start helping George and everything's going to be... weird." Hermione's smile faded. "It's going to be my first year without you boys to watch."

"Watch?" Harry laughed. "Teddy needs watched. We just needed... guidance." It was Hermione's turn to laugh.

"Is 'Mione here yet?" Ron asked, fumbling down the stairs looking disheveled in a rumpled pair of trainers and a Weasley sweater. Hermione giggled, and Ron nearly turned red.

"Is it the unofficial goodbye date?" Harry asked, stretching. Ron became purple.

"Aren't you spending time with Teddy today?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Teddy's coming here for a few days. I'm stuck inside this building until we go to see Ginny off on the train. Unless of course Mitchell calls in." Harry rolled his eyes. Lionell Mitchell had been apt to push to have Harry on the harder assignments. He had already done four investigations in his short career so far.

"When's Mrs. Tonks coming by?" Hermione asked. "Teddy is so adorable." Harry stretched back, looking for the clock that actually told time.

"Another hour or so," he replied. With a devilish grin he asked, "So, Ron, where are you taking her?" Ron became even more red, if that was possible.

"Yeah, Ron, where are you taking her?" Ginny appeared from the stairwell, her hair rumpled. Harry noted her light blue robe with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Shove off," Ron muttered. Hermione laughed and stood up, wrapping her arms around his bicep.

"Mum's going to be down any minute. If you want to sneak off for the day I'd leave in a hurry," she said. Hermione looked up at Ron.

"Let's go," she stated. "We'll come back for dinner. Harry, you best keep that baby awake for me. The last four times you had him he's always been napping when I wanted to see him." She laughed.

"Tell Mum we left," Ron told Ginny. To Harry, he said, "Have fun changing 'nappies' and such."

"Have fun on your date," Ginny teased back. Ron turned and led Hermione out of the house, and their bickering was already in the air.

"I'd love to see the day when Ron has kids of his own," Harry said with a grin. Ginny settled onto his lap carefully.

"We should take Teddy to see the shop today," Ginny told him, putting her arms around his neck. "George might like it." George had reopened his shop nearly a month before, and the fact he was asking Ron for help, not Fred, had sent him back down the road of depression.

"Sometimes I wonder if you lot just keep me around for that kid," Harry muttered, kissing Ginny's forehead. The stairs creaked and Ginny jumped to her feet.

"Did I hear the door shut?" Mrs. Weasley asked, entering the room. She was all ready for the day, an apron tied around her waist and her hair pulled back.

"Ron took Hermione out for the day," Ginny said. "They'll probably be back for dinner."

"My goodness, you all are growing up so fast. Just yesterday you were swooning over Harry and Ron thought girls were the scariest invention ever."

"That was just yesterday, Mum," Ginny laughed. "So, that just leaves you, me, Harry, Teddy, and Dad for breakfast."

"I guess it does," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ginny, why don't you get dressed and help me get things started."

Not much later, Andromeda was at the door with Teddy. His fingers were in his mouth and she was desperately trying to replace them with a pacifier.

"He's teething, you see," Mrs. Tonks said, stepping into the Burrow. "Earlier than he's supposed to. You basically know everything he needs. Molly told me she had a crib for him to sleep in. If you need me for anything just owl me but I trust you have a handle on things." She handed Teddy to Harry as Mrs. Weasley came in to greet them.

"Andromeda, why don't you stay for a spot of breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "We have plenty of room."

"No thanks, Molly," Andromeda said. "I've been invited to spend time with my sister." Her eyes became glassy.

"Oh, my," Mrs. Weasley commented.

"The first civil conversation in years," Mrs. Tonks said. "Well, take good care of him, Harry. You're bringing him back on Monday, right?"

"In the afternoon," Harry said. "Thanks for letting him stay."

"It'll be nice for a little time to myself," Andromeda replied. Harry gave an awkward wave, setting Teddy's bag near the coat rack and taking him into the kitchen.

Arthur Weasley was just making the bottom of the stairs when Teddy, bright eyed and alert, let out a loud gurgle. Ginny giggled.

"Well, who do we have here?" Arthur asked, smiling at Teddy.

"See? I told you, Gin," Harry said, jest in his voice. "You lot only keep me here for Teddy."

"No, we keep you for other things," Ginny replied, winking at her dad. "Somebody has to keep Ron occupied every now and then."

Teddy gurgled again, and Harry attempted to put a pacifier in his mouth. Teddy spat it back out. Harry sighed, knowing the next few days would be very long.

Harry and Ginny took Teddy through Diagon Alley, stopping at George's shop before going to Florean Flortescue's, which had just reopened.

"Harry, he might still be too young to have that," Ginny said as Harry attempted to let Teddy taste some ice cream.

"He's just going to have a nibble," Harry said with a laugh. "Besides, it won't hurt him."

"I hope he spits up on you," Ginny murmured. "So, I guess Monday's going to be another goodbye."

"Only for a while," Harry said, taking his eyes off the baby. "We'll be together on the holidays. Just wait out the school year, Gin." He leaned over and kissed her cheek before turning back to the baby.

"Harry, you're going to have that apartment before then, aren't you?" Ginny asked, whiping drool off of Teddy's chin and taking the baby in her arms.

"Don't worry about it," Harry told her. "I'll be at your side from the minute you get off the train until the minute you get back on. I can try to promise you that much."

A/N: So, there it is again. Sorry for the delay, end of the school term and all. I'll try to get as much in as I can. I'm gong to work on June 28 and that's when things will really slow down but until then, enjoy the Garry stuff.


	12. One Hell of a Monday

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: Everything in this is based of Harry Potter, copyrighted by J K Rowling.

A/N: A quick note:I was going to make that last chapter longer but I wanted to ease in to the bigger chappies slowly (last one was my biggest yet! I'm getting there!). Lastly, thank you Erik's Other Lover for catching up like you promised! This is also for you.

Chapter Twelve

One Hell of a Monday

When Harry woke up Monday morning, he realized there would be no bustle to get everyone ready. Only one Weasley was off to Hogwarts.

Teddy was fussing in his crib by the time Harry had actually sat up and put his glasses on, and Harry took him out of his crib before he woke Ron and took him down to the kitchen.

Using his wand, he heated a bottle for Teddy, sleepily patting the baby's head to keep him from crying out. It was just sunrise, and there was at least another hour before anyone had to be up. The train didn't leave until eleven o'clock, of course.

Just as Harry sat down at the table, bottle at hand and Teddy now squirming, he heard soft footsteps on the stairs. Without looking he knew who it was.

"Ginny, you're not very good at sneaking," Harry growled softly, trying to keep Teddy from squirming. Eventually he fell into the soft rhythm of feeding.

"Damn Aurors," Ginny murmured without Harry looking. She came up behind him and put her arms around his neck, kissing the top of his head. "Good morning."

"Morning," Harry greeted, shifting the bottle. Teddy's eyes were wide, focused somewhere past Harry. "How did you know I was up?"

"I heard something small squeaking down the hall," Ginny told him with a laugh. She placed her hands on his shoulder blades, massaging them lightly with her thumbs. Harry sighed lightly. "You know, this kid's going to think the world of you."

"I hope so," Harry said. "I want to be just like Sirius. Well, you know what I mean." Teddy finished off the bottle and Harry held him out to Ginny.

"Oh, so I do the dirty work?" Ginny asked while pushing her hair onto one shoulder and snatching up a cloth.

"I'm going to go change," Harry replied. "Just burp him and bring him up to Ron's room, please." He touched her cheek and then turned up the stairs.

Walking into Ron's bedroom, Harry shook his friend awake.

"Ron, can you keep an eye on Teddy for a little bit?" Harry asked. Ron, bleary eyed and sleepy, looked up at Harry.

"If you're out to shag--"

"No, Ron, just saying goodbye, all right? Please, he just ate so he'll be content for a bit." Harry walked over to his trunk as he said this.

"Fine, just don't give me a reason to hex your--"

"Thanks, mate," Harry said as he buttoned up his shirt. He pulled on his trainers in time to hear Ginny knock on the door. Harry hastily put Teddy in his crib and waved at Ron, pulling Ginny down the hall with him.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked when Harry took her out the back door. Without speaking he pointed to the broom closet. Ginny, catching on, took him by his hands and led him into the dark hut.

As soon as the door shut, Harry traced the line from Ginny's ear to her chin with the tips of his fingers. Ginny closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, her hands unworking the buttons Harry had carelessly just done.

Running her hands along his chest, Ginny opened her eyes. Harry leaned down and kissed her, placing his hands on the small of her back. He pressed her up against the wall with his body, parting her lips with his tongue and using it to caress hers. Ginny pulled herself as close to him as she could, reaching for his belt.

Just then, there was a tapping at the door. Harry let out a frustrated groan, hoping there wouldn't be two angry parents, or worse, two angry brothers at the door. Buttoning a few buttons on his shirt, he opened the door. A tawny owl, weathered and old looking, hovered near the entrance with a letter. A big "M" was embossed on the seal.

"The bleeding Ministry," Harry growled, snatching up the letter. He read it aloud to Ginny.

"_Dear Potter_, oh, Merlin, that means it's Mitchell.

_You are needed at the office ASAP. Don't ask questions. Don't argue. Failure to do so may cost your job, though I would hope you do ignore this, thus you are out of my hair._

_Nicole Williams, Kingsley Shackelbolt, and I will be waiting for you._

_Sincerely your loathe-mate,_

_Lionell Mitchell."_

"Oh, no, that means you can't see me off on the train," Ginny said. Harry looked at her painfully, kissing her forehead.

"I'm really sorry, Ginny," Harry told her. "Listen, I'll make it up to you. Owl me your first Hogsmeade visit and I will be there. In fact, Teddy and I will be there." Ginny smiled, but her eyes still held that disappointment.

"I understand," she replied. "You go get ready. I'll owl Mrs. Tonks for you to tell her you got called in so Mum will take Teddy home."

"That's right! I was supposed to take him home this afternoon! I swear, if Mitchell does this again, I will personally turn his boxers into a Blast-Ended Skrewt." Ginny kissed him just under his neck, causing his anger to die down.

"Just go, Harry," Ginny said. "I'll take care of everything." She smiled up at him, and Harry knew she was an angel.

"Do me a favor. Take that hoodie you like from my trunk and take it to Hogwarts." Without taking time to explain, he pulled her into a quick, bone crushing hug then stepped back, apparating to the Auror's office in the Ministry building.

"Oh, no, Potter's here," Mitchell sighed from next to Nicole's desk. She jabbed him with her wand. Harry, wishing it had gone off, turned to Kingsley Shackelbolt, who was seated at Nicole's desk.

"Not to be rude, Kingsley, but since you're a friend I have liberty to say this had better be important," Harry said, ignoring the looks from Mitchell. "I had to leave my godson with Ron. You know how that might turn out."

"I'm sorry you couldn't see your girl off to school," Kingsley said, chuckling. Harry's tense muscles relaxed. "But this was more important."

"We got a call today from a man in Norway." Nicole's tone was grim. "He reported three wizards who were holding a missing witch. The lead says they had her in the woods, cursing her and raping her in He-Who... Lord Voldemort's name." Harry crossed his arms.

"A missing witch?" Harry asked. "Who?"

"Girl by the name of Audrey Coben. About five years older than yourself. Actually, you might have gone to school with her, Potter. Very sweet girl, prefect for two years." Mitchell had a smug smile on his face, one Harry wanted to whipe off so badly.

"So you want me to investigate," Harry sighed.

"Not quite, Potter," Mitchell sang. "Tell him the dream team idea."

"Lionell, you have two seconds to shut the hell up and let those in charge tell me what I need to do before I drop a ferret in your pants." Harry cleared his throat.

"Well, Harry, we figured that maybe you could round up your old D.A. mates for this number," Kingsley said. "Ron and Neville Longbottom, seeing as Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, and Ms. Lovegood have all gone to school." Kingsley sat back.

"Neville and Ron and me," Harry stated. "Sir, Ron said he didn't want to join with m--"

"We just want them for one assignment." Nicole's voice was slow. "We heard all about the war and you three. United, amazing. Divided, you conquered. You in the back, Neville on the front line, and Ron to back you up. Just this once." Harry sighed.

"Give me until tomorrow morning to get them," he said. "I'll go see Neville today and Ron tonight. Anything else for the good of the order?"

"Yes, there is one thing," Nicole replied. "Button up your shirt, Potter." She giggled, looking over at Mitchell.

"Sorry about that, I was, ah--"

"Say no more," Kingsley said. "Just take care of young Ms. Weasley and get back here tomorrow morning."

A/N: I'll cut it off there, only because it's such a great line to leave off on. Thanks for all the reviews thus far, and by the way, Audrey is not an OC, well, not really any way. You'll have to find out who she is on her own, however, "Coben" is not her real last name, her last name is just unkown. And on that note I leave you to pick up some Chinese and watch a movie tonight. More chappys later!!!


	13. Saving Audrey Part I

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: Everything in this is based of Harry Potter, copyrighted by J K Rowling.

A/N: I'm starting this at like, eight to midnight, but one of my housemates is working the night shift so I can't really sleep. My Chinese was amazing, thank you for asking. Harry's got to now: convince Neville and Ron to have one more go, owl Ginny to let him know he's stepping into dangerous property, leave a dungbomb in Lionell Mitchell's mail, then go do the job and get back in time for the first Hogsmeade trip!!!!!

Chapter Thirteen

Saving Audrey Part I

"Neville, it's just this one time," Harry pleaded in Mrs. Longbottom's sitting room. Neville was reluctant to hop into the fighting.

"Harry, it's not that I wouldn't love to, but I don't think I physically can. I still can't see through my eye..." Neville tapped his patch. The boyish, clutzy Neville was a distant memory to Harry. "All I'm saying here is that you'll have a disability."

"Disability? Neville," Harry said. He leaned back in the chair he had been in, wondering if anything would ever be far from complicated. "Remember the Department of Mysteries? Your nose was the size of my fist and you still were helpful." Neville smiled.

"I let the prophecy break," he replied.

"If you hadn't have, we wouldn't be here today." Harry leaned forward. "They requested _you_, Neville, and Ron, but also _you_." Harry sighed, trying hard to think. He rubbed the bridge of his crooked nose, looking at the fuzzy image of Neville above his glasses.

"You say this girl is in deep trouble?" Neville asked.

"Tortured by three guys they missed," Harry replied. "Come on, Neville. We go in, save the poor girl, then you can rest on your laurels for the rest of your life if you'd like." Neville stood and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"I'm in," he said. "When do you want to start?"

"Shackelbolt said tomorrow morning," Harry told him. "You know that's not good enough for me. I'll owl you later. What time is it?"

"Ten forty, why?" Harry stood abruptly.

"Just enough time to see the train off," Harry told him. "Thanks so much, Neville. I'll be in touch soon." Harry shook Neville's hand and apparated to King's Cross, right before the entrance to Platform 9 3/4.

He stepped through and onto the platform, searching for any red hair. He knew Ginny wouldn't be going to the platform alone. He finally spotted four bright heads near the middle of the huge mess, then saw the smallest head for the last entrance in the back.

"Ginny!" Harry called, pushing through people to get to her. She spun just in time to see him before he caught her up in a giant hug, holding her tightly against him. The other Weasleys were already lost in the crowd.

"You came to see me off," Ginny whispered, her arms very tight around his neck.

"I'm going to be in some dangerous stuff for a bit, Ginny," Harry warned her. She kissed him and pressed her forehead to his.

"You always are," she said. "Just do me a favor and owl me the minute you are safe and in the Burrow playing chess with Ron." Harry kissed her and let her go.

"Say hello to the house elves and Hagrid for me," were Harry's parting words. He watched her board then slipped through the crowd to find the family.

"I saw that," George said, swishing his hand against the back of Harry's head. Harry turned and listened as George leaned forward, whispering, "and be lucky Dad didn't."

"Damn, she was right about her brothers." Harry rubbed his head. "Where's Ron?"

"Home with your little nappie mate. Where'd you buck off to so early?"

"Ministry. Apparently Kingsley has gone of his rocker. Long story. I'm heading back to the Burrow now. Tell Mum, well, your mum, that I took care of getting Teddy home."

Harry ignored the fact he called Mrs. Weasley "Mum" and apparated to the Burrow, specifically to Ron's room.

"Merlin! You can't scare a bloke like that!" Ron gasped when Harry popped in. Teddy was laid on Ron's bed, a fresh nappie on one side and wipes and powder on the other, like a complicated surgery.

"Honestly, I'm starting to think Hermione was always right about you," Harry replied. He had the baby changed in less than two minutes. "Now, get cleaned up and come with me. I'm dropping Teddy off and then we need to talk."

Andromeda was surprised when Harry and Ron showed up with Teddy. She took him right from Harry's arms with, "Well, you're not Molly, and it's earlier than I expected, but I'm sure you have your reasons. I received Ginny's owl this morning."

"Very good reason, Mrs. Tonks," Harry told her. "May we borrow your sitting room?"

"Well, of course, Harry, I'll just settle Teddy and put on some tea." Andromeda left Harry to explain the whole situation to Ron.

"Okay, hold on a sec," Ron said after Harry was done. "I understand your running after Ginny in the Chamber or Sirius in the Department of Mysteries, hell, I can even see why you went after the Stone. But some girl you don't even know?"

"Ron, it doesn't matter who she is." Harry was trying hard not to get excited and raise his voice. "Just think about this for a second. Someone not much older than Percy is out there right now getting raped by some Death Eaters that weren't swept up and I don't intend to let her die in Tom Riddle's name! Neville's in, are you?" Harry's fists were balled, and he realized his anger wasn't directed at the Death Eaters, but his own best friend.

"I guess it's not an adventure without Hermione, now, is it?" Ron asked. "Just this one last time, Harry." Andromeda came in with tea, and twenty minutes later Ron and Harry were back at the Burrow.

That night, Harry checked into Kingsley Shackelbolt's office. He wanted this assignment to be strictly as such: get in, save the girl, take down whomever they needed to, then get out, all in time to finish taking care of everything he still needed to do.

"You want to leave now?" Kingsley asked. "As in tonight?" He had already owled Nicole Williams and asked her to come into the office.

"Neville's willing, Ron's going along with it, and I for one want to get there before they kill her," Harry said. His eyes were downcast from behind his glasses. "There isn't much of a problem, is there?"

"Well, only one," Nicole said, stepping into the room. "If they would have warned me about this side of you, Potter, I would have been here hours ago waiting for you." Her dark brown hair did not have its usual sleekness, and she looked very disgruntled.

"What problem would that be?" Kingsley asked.

"We can't get them a portkey," Nicole informed them. "You'll have to trek it out the hard way."

"Nothing I'm not used to," Harry said. "When can we leave?"

A/N: So, this took me more than 24 hours to complete, but mainly because I'm a procrastinater!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and give some reviews. Reviews are great!


	14. Saving Audrey Part II

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Sorry, HEAVY writer's block. Here we go.

Chapter Fourteen

Saving Audrey Part II

"This is the closest they could get us?" Ron complained as they finished setting up camp for the night. "We're more than fifty miles from the 'general site' or whatever wonky phrase they used." Harry placed the final spells around them before turning to Ron.

"I think you were much more fun when we were kids," he said. "Come on, the big adventures are over. Now this is just a go for fun." Harry flicked his wand and started a small fire.

"Ouch!" Neville exclaimed, stepping out of the tent. He rubbed his shin before glancing up sheepishly.

"Some things never change," Harry sighed with a small chuckle. "You lot can go ahead and kip in the tent. I'm going to sit up for a while."

"I'll take that offer," Ron said. "I'm not trying to pull the mood down, here. I just don't feel so adventurous after that last year."

"I'll stay out here," Neville said. "I've had a weird sleep cycle. It's understandable, Ron."

"Yeah, Ron. Go ahead and sleep. We'll head out tomorrow morning." Harry picked a stump and sat as his best friend slipped into the tent. Neville sat down on a nearby log, looking into the fire.

"You made me a hero, Harry," Neville said once everything was quiet and still.

"I made you a hero? Neville, you made yourself a hero."

"No, just think about it for a second. You inspired me to lead the D.A. at Hogwarts last year."

"You were a hero in other ways, too."

"Oh, yeah. I killed that snake. Big job, you know."

"It was. That was the final piece to defeating Voldemort." They were silent for a long time.

"Really?" Neville asked. "How?"

"It's complicated. Voldemort learned how to split his soul into pieces. That's why it took so long to defeat him. We had to destroy all the pieces before we destroyed him."

"So... that's the reason why you reduced him to almost nothing back when you were a baby?"

"Sort of."

"But why you?" Harry had been hoping he could avoid this question. He toyed with the idea of telling Neville about the prophecy. He pictured trying to explain that.

_"Well, Neville, if it weren't for the fact that Voldemort was a half-blood like me, he would have gone after you, and your mum would have had to make the same decision mine did in order for things to turn out that way. But your mum and dad were already tortured to insanity so that probably wouldn't have happened. But it might have. Basically, in an alternate universe where Tom Riddle Sr. was a wizard, you and I would be living each other's live. Well, except Bellatrix Lestrange was afraid of my father. But that's besides the point."_ Oh, yeah, that would blow over well.

Harry chose his words carefully before speaking.

"My parents clashed against him three times," Harry said. It wasn't quite a lie. "It was his way of revenge. He hated my parents." Silence again.

"You know, Gran says your mum was close friends with my parents back when," Neville told Harry. "And I guess our dads got into a row once. My dad--Frank--he got a black eye." Harry laughed.

"I'd imagine they were in the same dorm," he said. "Yeah, Sirius said something about it once. I guess Frank was being protective over my mum while she was trying to set up your parents."

"Strange how fate works." Neville's eyes left the fire, looking up into the sky. "You know, I think Mum's getting a little better. Gran and I went to tell them all about the war and she answered us. I said 'I was a real hero, Mum, just like I told you I would be.' Her voice had been wonky, but it sounded like, 'You always made me proud.' How about that?"

"How about that?" Harry looked up to, wishing he could do the same with his parents. He wished he could visit them, even if they couldn't quite understand him. Neville was a lucky dog, some would say. Harry knew better. He wasn't lucky; he was just a pawn in fate's big game.

"I think I'm going to go lie down," Harry said. "The fire's putting a glare on my glasses. Giving me a headache."

"I'll put out the fire and join you," Neville replied, pointing his wand. When the fire went out suddenly and clean, Harry was impressed. Neville explained, "I got better at stuff like this last year with the Carrows." Harry shifted his stiff shoulders and walked through the tent flap.

Harry was really appreciative of the magic tent that night. He wasn't sure how well sleeping on the ground would go over, considering he hadn't slept well in the last week. He layed back in his bed, counting Ron's snores. Soon, Neville's were joining his. Harry let his mind picture Teddy and Ginny, both probably asleep and safe. Then he thought better. Ginny was more likely awake doing the same thing he was.

The next morning, Harry started the fire and attempted to make a meal out of what they had. By the time Ron and Neville were up, he had managed something Molly would scoff at. They ate in silence and packed up camp.

"Should we fly out from here?" Ron asked as they packed away their tent. Harry wasn't sure whether to question Neville's broom skills or not. When no one said anything, Harry replied, "Sure, pull them out. I'll take the old one."

"The old one? You sure?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, that's all right," Hary said. He flicked his wand once to clear the spells that had kept them protected. "Don't forget to shrink that trunk, Ron. We don't need to be lugging it around." Ron pulled out the brooms and tossed the oldest, a Cleansweep, to Harry, flicking his wand at the trunk.

"Neville, are you okay riding this?" Ron asked, handing him one of the brooms.

"I think I've got it," Neville said. "Always hated these. If it happens that I fall off, don't be surprised." He scratched the back of his head.

The trio headed off in the direction Kingsley had described, completely unaware that they were already in danger. They had no idea that they were in fact being watched that very moment, as Harry mounted his broom and zoomed in the air, feeling the adrenaline rush. If only they had known.

A/N: There you go. Enjoy. Happy llama. Sad llama. Mentally retarded llama. Super llama. Drama llama. Big fat mama llama. Camel! Don't believe me? Just ask the alpakka with the mongoose on its back.


	15. Saving Audrey Part III

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: This does not truly belong to me due to the copyright laws of my state, country, nation, hemisphere, world.

A/N: Only two weeks left until I disappear into that huge vortex I like to call "working out of town." Enjoy while you can. I'll be back in to update on: July 3 or 4, 14, and 25 before I start back up again in mid-August. I'm trying my hardest to push these out before I go. To melindap: Gotta wait until Harry and Ginny meet in Hogsmeade. To FriendofMolly: Llama.

Chapter Fifteen

Saving Audrey Part III

"What was that?" Ron asked, flying closer to Harry. He pointed to large flares shooting up about two miles away.

"That may be Audrey Coben," Harry said weakly. He was tired, and something was pulling at his gut. Neville managed to fly up near them.

"What's the plan?" he asked, trying not to be loud but all the same trying to be heard.

"I'll fly out to scope the area," Harry said. "You lot wait here. If it's safe, we go in, grab the girl, and one of you can apparate back to where we camped last night. The other can stay with me to get these guys down." Harry nodded at them, and they looked back. One day, he vowed, he wouldn't be the leader.

Harry swooped down low so he could get close to the area without being detected. Approaching the source, he heard what sounded like drunken men singing.

"They'll never catch us, them little men," one sang.

"For we gots somethin' better," the other sang back.

"We've founded out our bestest way."

"We'll stump that Harry Potter." Harry's heart sank when he heard his name. They knew they were coming! But how? Wait, weren't three men reported to be holding Audrey? Where were the men?

Audrey Coben saw Harry in the tree while the men laughed and danced around. She was tied to a tree by magical bonds, and her mouth appeared to be smashed up to the point where she couldn't talk. She pleaded with her eyes up at him.

"I'll be right back," Harry mouthed. Audrey shook her head furiously, making sure her captors wouldn't see her. Harry nodded. "I'll bring help," he mouthed again. She sagged her shoulders, defeated. That was when Harry heard the explosion from behind him.

It wasn't epic, or loud, but Harry forgot his cover and flew in the direction of his friends. Ron had his wand pointed at someone on the ground Harry couldn't see through the air. Neville must have been on the ground as well. Harry flew by Ron.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Some bloke came out of the blue and tried to curse us. It just caught the tail end of Neville's broom." Ron looked serious. "We knocked him out between both of our spells." Harry looked down, watching Neville finish binding the man's hands behind his back.

"You all right, Neville?" Harry called down. Neville looked up and nodded. Harry turned to Ron. "Fly him over and have him untie Audrey. Then you come help me fight." Ron nodded and flew down, comically letting Neville hang on to his broom as if he were doing pull ups.

Harry flew in the tree tops until he had found the same spot he had last time. He caught Audrey's eye and she again shook her head. Harry heard one of the drunk attackers stumbling her way. Harry looked back at Ron and held his hand up to slow him down.

The attacker stumbled over to Audrey, who glanced over quickly with fear in her eyes.

"Come, now, love, you'll get used to it," the Death Eater said. "The Dark Lord came back once, you know. He could do it again. Got to have you broken in for him." He reached for her, and without thinking Harry raised his wand.

"_Stupefy_!" The man fell to the ground and his friend began to jump around the site, looking for the attacker.

"_Crucio_! _Crucio_! _Impedimentia_!" the man shrieked, flicking his wand in all directions. Finally, he turned on Audrey.

"What did you do, you--"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Neville cried, pointing his wand through the forest at the Death Eater. His friend on the ground began to move.

"Neville, take care of Audrey!" Harry shouted, waving Ron closer. They left their brooms and stepped into the clearing, wands held high.

Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Neville escorted Audrey from the tree and they disappeared in a _pop_.

After several moments, Harry and Ron had managed to stun them long enough for Harry to call in for backup. He called out his Patronus and sent it to fetch Nicole Williams, and, unfortunately, Lionell Mitchell. As soon as the stag had left, Harry dodged a blue spark that just missed his head, and he was back to dueling.

Just when Harry thought they had the two, the third they subdued in the forest had shown up.

"How'd he get out?" Harry asked, drawing closer to Ron.

"They're Death Eaters, remember?" Ron said, sarcasm making his voice high. "Your Auror friends better show up soon. My leg's all cut up!"

As if on cue, Nicole and Mitchell appeared at their side.

"Really, Potter? You couldn't handle--" Lionell Mitchell was thrown ten feet into a tree. Ron's eyes darted in his direction.

"Well, he seems pleasant," Ron said.

"Just leave him there!" Nicole shouted, before cursing the first Death Eater, knocking him out cold. "He'll be fine!" She blocked a spell on course for Harry, then turned her wand onto one of the two remaining.

Just when they thought they were winning, another Death Eater apparated onto the scene. Nicole cursed, stepping closer to the boys.

"Potter, do you remember the spell I taught you right after your training?" Harry nodded, then realizing she wasn't looking, said, "Yes."

"Ron, on the count of three, _think_ the spell..." Nicole was whispering to Ron. Harry sent one of the Death Eaters flying, his mask coming off. Harry had seen him before, but could not put his finger on it.

"One... Two..." Nicole stopped when Mitchell dreamily joined the group. "Damn it, Lionell. You know the spell, right?"

"Of course," Mitchell said, deflecting a red jet and firing a yellow one.

"Think on three. One... two... THREE!" From all four wands emitted a white stream so powerful that all the Death Eaters were knocked onto their backs, all in a barely conscious state. Ron looked at Harry in amazement.

"That was wicked!" he stated, looking down at his wand as if it weren't real.

"Nice dueling, Weasley," Nicole said, holding out her hand. Ron shook it. "Name's Nicole Williams. If you ever reconsider coming into work for us, I can wave your training easily."

"After that experience, I may," Ron replied, his voice shaky. "That was a rush."

"Where's Longbottom?" Nicole asked Harry, swiping her brown hair out of her face. Harry looked at Mitchell, who was dancing around dreamily.

"He took Audrey to the edge of the forest. We can apparate you guys there to get to the Portkey." By the time Harry had said this, Nicole was eyeing Ron's brooms. "You don't fly, do you?"

"I was only considered for the Harpies, but no," Nicole said, laughing.

"Right," Ron said. He crossed his arms.

"Don't believe me, Weasley?" Nicole asked, stepping in front of him. "Race me."

"What?"

"Race me. I have a general idea where we're going."

"Oh, but that bloke looks like he needs help getting back--"

"I've got him, Ron," Harry said. He watched as Ron mounted the newer broom, and Nicole laughed as she sat on the older one.

"Prepare to eat my trail," Nicole said, taking off. Harry watched them fly off for a moment, before turning to Mitchell, who was looking at a flower with a queer smile.

"Come on, Lionell," Harry said, yanking on his arm. "Let's go before you start singing."

A/N: Looks like Lionell needs more help than Audrey did. Well, it's almost midnight, so I'm going to bed and I'll check up on all of your reviews later! Enjoy!!!!!!!!! To Erik's Other Lover: Russian Eagle!!!

Correction: I'm uploading this in the morning because the Document Manager is currently down at the moment. Either way, you're reading this now.

Correction to the correction: I uploaded this at 1:58 pm on Sunday, June 14, 2009, BECAUSE DOCUMENT MANAGER WAS DOWN AT EVERY STINKING MOMENT I TRIED TO UPLOAD THIS!!!!! no anger intended.


	16. Saving Audrey Part IV:Closure

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me or my llamas.

A/N: I just saw the trailer for Harry Potter 6 movie and I almost died. EPIC STUFF, MAN!!!!! To FriendofMolly: I seem to end up dedicating a lot of these to you. This is for you and your llamas, and to melindap: Your camels can enjoy this as well.

Chapter Sixteen

Saving Audrey Part IV/Closure

Harry waited with Audrey at the end of the forest while his friends... and Mitchell... took the Death Eaters to detainment. He had stayed behind to help Audrey clean up a little. The Death Eaters had been identified, although Harry had only ever seen one during the scuffle in the Department of Mysteries. The others must not have been important in Tom Riddle's mind.

"Can you talk?" Harry asked after healing her broken nose. Her blond hair lay limp around her shoulders, and her eyes clouded with tears as she shook her head. She pointed to her throat and then placed her hands on it.

"They tried to strangle you, didn't they?" Harry asked. Audrey nodded with a choking noise. She doubled over, coughing up blood from where her mouth had been smashed. Harry put his arm on her shoulder and she looked up. "My friends will be back soon, and then I can get you a great hospital room and one of the best legal advisors I know to help you sort this all out."

Audrey straightened herself up, turning her head inquisitively. Harry interpretted her question as, "Who?"

"He's a guy I know from the Ministry. His name is Percy. Maybe you'd remember him when you went to school at Hogwarts?" Audrey studied Harry for a minute before rolling her eyes. "Okay, so maybe he's a little annoying--" Audrey ferociously nodded. "--but he'll screw those guys over without effort." Audrey shrugged.

Harry watched her pace around a little, trying to use her voice. She squawked a little and squalled, but nothing really came out. After some time, Harry stopped her so that she might preserve her energy. She had a lot of bruises up and down her arms and legs, and was only clothed by a sleeveless and ragged nightgown.

Eventually Harry offered her a blanket he pulled from the trunk he had re-sized and she took it, sprawling out on the ground. Harry leaned against a tree and thought about Ginny and Teddy and Ron and Hermione and his adopted family. It was then that another wave of flashbacks hit him, worse than ever before.

_...Blood everywhere... Hagrid weeping in the darkness... Narcissa's hand over my heart... AVADA KEDAVRA!... Death was painless... Seeing Mum and Dad and Sirius and Remus... Dead, all of them... Colin Creevey's body... If Percy hadn't have moved... Fred... Molly killed Bellatrix Lestrange... Hermione's screams... Dumbledore flying in the air... So much death and destruction..._

Harry fell to his knees, vomitting. He let out a strangled sob, digging his fists into the ground. He felt a hand on his forehead. Audrey? No, someone else. Nicole. They'd returned.

"Now, then, what's the major damage?" Nicole asked, pulling him to his feet by the back of his robes. "We leave you alone for maybe an hour and we come back to find you sicker than a dog."

"I'm fine," Harry grumbled. He looked at Ron and Neville. "Where's Mitchell?"

"Lionell went into St. Mungo's for a while. That spell that hit him did something to his head." Nicole turned to Audrey as Harry muttered, "The spell? Something's always been wrong with his head."

"Ms. Coben, we're going to have to take you to St. Mungo's and then do some questioning," Nicole said. Before Audrey had a chance to struggle, Harry jumped in to save her.

"She can't talk. They tried to strangle her and messed up her throat."

"Blimey. They get worse and worse, don't they?" Ron asked. Neville smacked Ron in the arm.  
"Definitely," Nicole replied. "Well, let's see if they can't do anything at St. Mungo's first before we get into any work. Potter, you on for getting her that friend to help?"

"I'll go now," Harry muttered. He turned to Neville. "This is technically my assignment, and I hate to give orders, but please stay with Audrey, Neville? Just until we get back."

"Got it, Harry," Neville said. "And quit the whole modesty thing. It's fine." Harry nodded and gripped Ron by the arm.

"What say we go see your brother?" Harry asked, and apparated them to Percy's office.

Nearly an hour later, Harry, Ron, and Percy were allowed into Audrey's room. Her lower jaw looked much better, but something metal had been placed around her throat. She had been changed into a hospital garment and smiled up at Harry as he entered.

"Are they taking care of you?" Harry asked. Audrey nodded.

"Your friends went to check on the one guy..." Audrey's whispered voice was hoarse and froggy. "They said they'll be back." Harry wondered and prayed that Mitchell's leave would be long-term. So what if it was a dementor's attack, Lionell Mitchell had him marked since he entered that building.

"Percy, this is Audrey Coben--"

"We've met," Percy interrupted. "We were in the same year."

"I was Head Girl, Weasley," Audrey croaked. She kept her smile pasted on.

"Listen, let's not fight about all this," Harry said. "Whatever past you guys had, forgive and forget. Percy, your job is to help her get as much as she can out of this situation like she rightfully deserves. Audrey, your job is to make it as easy as possible because you have to work as a team! Any questions?"

"Have you ever considered teaching, Potter?" Harry spun as Nicole and Neville came in. Harry nearly blushed, hating it when people saw him take charge.

"I was just--"

"No, you were dead on," Nicole said.

"And he has taught before," Neville replied to her earlier question. "You've never heard about that?"

"I'm afraid I haven't. Potter, we have some stories to share." She turned to Audrey and Percy. "I assume you all know what you're doing then. Potter, Longbottom, Ron, you're dismissed." She winked at them and sauntered out.

"I'll come back and check on you in a few days, okay?" Harry asked Audrey. She nodded, and Harry turned to leave. "Take care of this, Percy."

Harry, Ron, and Neville departed the hospital together. They all shared their opinions on Mitchell and parted their ways. Ron headed off to the store to see if George needed him; Neville returned home; and Harry, well, Harry didn't know where to go. He wasn't ready to head back to the Burrow yet, and he couldn't exactly march in to see Teddy or Ginny this late in the day. Finally, he decided: He was going to check on the Dursleys.

Out of all Harry's responsibilities, he had forgotten the Dursleys. He knew they were home and safe, but he didn't know how they were. It wasn't exactly that he cared, he decided, but it was nice to think of a final closure in which no one was in danger.

Harry apparated to the front stoop of Number 4, Privet Drive. He heard someone jump in the kitchen at the sound of his arrival, no doubt Aunt Petunia. He didn't even need to knock on the door before Uncle Vernon wrenched it open. He stared at Harry for a moment, like looking at a ghost.

"Hello," Harry said slowly. "I just came to see how everyone was." Uncle Vernon stepped back.

"Well, come in, then," he grumbled, Aunt Petunia appearing at his side.

"You came back," she said, her voice clear and astounded.

"I had to make sure things were all right, didn't I?" Harry asked. He heard a voice from the living room.

"Who's at the door?" he asked. Harry pushed past his aunt and uncle and stepped into the room. Dudley, looking taller and somehow less wide, looked up from the news. "Oh! Harry!" Dudley sounded surprised and something in his voice didn't sound right.

"Hi," Harry said, his voice also sounding off. He managed to find a seat in an old recliner.

"So... the guy who killed your parents... Is he really dead?" Right to the chase, Dudley was.

"Really," Harry replied. "How are... things?"

"I've got a job at Dad's, now. Moving out next month or so. You?"

"Working now, like a cop, kind of. I have a godson..." For some unknown reason, Harry remembered his most recent birthday. Ginny wanted to make it a special day, but Harry wanted to keep it very simple. No presents, just dinner with his adopted family, and a cake Molly forced on him. When he went to his room, he found two cards on his bed, one from Ginny (in which he made sure he spoiled her for her birthday a few weeks later in retaliation) and one signed "D." How it had come about, Harry would never know.

"Godson?" Dudley was asking.

"Yeah." Harry noticed Aunt Petunia had crept into the room. Uncle Vernon must have retired to his room. "Let me tell you all about him..."

Harry left nearly an hour later, glad that he had made amends at least one more time. He apparated to the Burrow, and before he had the door fully open he was bombarded by Molly.

"Oh, Percy said you two were home! I couldn't wait to see you safe and sound! Why, you look a bit peaky, Harry. I'll put something on the stove for you and the boys when they get back from the store. You have some mail, by the way. Ginny sent two owls herself, and you have one from Minerva McGonagall." Mrs. Weasley handed him his mail and ushered him to the sitting room. "I didn't read any of them, of course, so I'll leave them to you and you can rest for a while."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said to her retreating back. He opened the first one from Ginny, glad that Audrey was safe, the Dursleys were fine, and maybe, just maybe, things could truly be normal.

A/N: Awwwwwwwww, fuzzy note to leave on. A lot to do and only a little time to do it in! Enjoy and tell me what you think.


	17. Letters and Such

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: This is not mine, no matter how much I want that hunk of a wizard named $%(**&(*&!

A/N: This is a boring chapter, just a lot of letters and such. To melindap: I feel for you. To everyone: I've been at the gym all day and my legs are swollen and I'm tired so I hope in fact that you allow me a day if in fact I fall asleep before I finish this tonight.

Chapter Seventeen

Letters and Such

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm writing this as the train is pulling away for Hogwarts. Thank you so much for making it to see me off. You took my breath away._

_I'm sitting here right now with Luna and Hermione, feeling the most awkward blank emotion. Should I be happy I'm going back to school for my final year? Should I be sad because your not here? Hold on, Hermione just read over my shoulder and told me to correct my sentence, the snoop. Should I be sad because _YOU'RE_ not here?_

_I really just wish we had more time together. You promise you'll be there at Hogsmeade, right?_

_Well, I'm going to go before I spill some ink. This train seems wobbly today._

_Love, love, LOVE,_

_Ginny_

_PS, That last kiss, I want some closure on that. Ha!_

Harry opened the next letter from her, a smile playing on his face.

_Dear Harry,_

_I finally have some time to myself after the feast. Everyone's acting like I'm fragile or something because I'm dating you. What the bloody hell is that all about?_

_First Hogsmeade Date is September 15. You will be there, right? I know, I keep asking, but I really want that time with you._

_The new DADA teacher's name is Professor MacDonald, and she looks like a real treat. She's titchier than I am, and she looks like she's about to have a heart attack. How could she know how to defend herself when she jumps at the smallest of noise?_

_I don't have much more to say. Your sweatshirt is nice and warm and I'm figuring out some way to sneak this up to the owlry before I go to sleep._

_Hoping you are safe and reading this at home,_

_Ginny_

Harry heard Ron and George come in, and he slid the notes in his pocket, opening the final letter from Professor McGonagall.

_Harry Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that our so called "qualified" Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher may need some help in the coming school year. It would be in great appreciation if you could stop by at Hogwarts before the end of the month so that I may introduce you to Professor Darlene MacDonald and find some way for you to lead her through just the year, or until she gets her head back on._

_Expecting your reply and willingness,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry rolled his eyes. His work was never done. He considered the option of helping out at Hogwarts: another job in which he could sneak a few moments with Ginny, or taking care of what he needed to now first.

After an appetizing supper, Harry composed two letters: one to Ginny, and one to McGonagall.

_Dear Gin,_

_I'm home, a few days later, but I'm home and safe. Be glad that you're there, we have years ahead of us. Of course, September 15, I will be there, even if I have to battle a thousand giants. Not that I'll have to._

_I've got a lot to do now, and I really miss you. I'm going to make another promise. When you get back on Christmas break, I'll take you and our chaperone couple (Ron and Hermione) to a weekend Quidditch event I heard about at dinner tonight._

_I'll write you more later, but now, I have to get some work done._

_I miss you so much!_

_Harry_

His next he attempted to be formal as he put his quill on the paper:

_Dear Professor,_

_I have to take some time to consider, but I'll most likely be accepting your offer. How does the morning of September 15 sound to you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Satisfied, Harry put down his quill. He padded down the hallway, hoping George would allow him to borrow his owl. Things were never going to fall into place for Harry, were they?

A/N: Short, sweet, and to the point. Next one will be very long. I promise. To make up for the shortness and dullness of this chapter. Oh, and to share life drama, my ex has a job out of town at the same place i do, i haven't seen him in almost ten months!!! :O


	18. September Fifteenth

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: Many of these characters and events do not belong to me. My characters include: Nicole Williams, Lionell Mitchell, Audrey Coben, and Darlene MacDonald. Gosh, I have to quit throwing in these OCs, although one isn't really an OC.

A/N: No personal notes this time around. I'm llama-ed out. This chapter should be loooooooooooooong, but if it ends up shorter, blame my busy schedule, and Family Guy.

Chapter Eighteen

September Fifteenth

Harry was awake before dawn on September fifteenth. He had moved temporarily into Bill's old room for the school year, although Harry's hunt for a flat had yet to cease.

He didn't want Ginny to know he was at Hogwarts until after he possibly accepted the job. He wanted the decision to be entirely his own without anyone's input other than McGonagall and MacDonald. He was trying to decide the best way to get by her without her seeing. Now that he knew how valuable his cloak was, he only wanted to use it for emergency situations. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"Kreacher?" Harry whispered. A loud crack followed, and Kreacher stood before him.

"Hello, new master," Kreacher said. He didn't look happy, but he wasn't reluctant.

"I will be going to Hogwarts today," Harry explained. "I need you to make sure I don't run into Ginny at all, and you can't tell her."

"Kreacher thought Master was fond of small red-head blood tr--girl," Kreacher replied with a struggle.

"Oh, I am," Harry told him with a smile. "Just make sure that I don't run into her until I am in the Headmistress's office and she is at Hogsmeade. Then you can go back to the kitchens. Please?"  
"New Master says please," Kreacher sighed. "Kreacher says yes."

"Thank you, Kreacher," Harry said. "You can go back to Hogwarts now." Kreacher wiggled his ears and left with another loud crack. Just then, George burst into the room.

"I don't care whatever you're doing in here. Either keep it down or let me in on it." George smiled, the first one in ages, and Harry had to smile back.

"It was Kreacher. However, if it's mischief you are looking for, I may have something for you." George sleepily rubbed his red head.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm supposed to meet Ginny today at Hogsmeade, but I have an important meeting first. If you could--"

"Say no more," George said. "Ron can have the shop this morning. We have Lee to help him, and Angelina's been stopping in a lot too." George's face fell for a moment, then he was fine.

"Thanks, George." Harry grinned. "Is anyone in the shower?"

"This early? Never," George said.

"I might hop in then," Harry said. "I want to get to that meeting early."

Harry showered, attempted to comb his hair, then went down to the kitchen. Ron was at the table in his pajamas, looking at the toaster.

"How do you get these things to work?" Ron asked. "I put the bread in..." Harry tried not to laugh at how disoriented Ron was. Harry put an extra slice in and pressed the button down.

"So how has your testing been going?" Harry asked. Ron and Neville had been inducted into the Ministry as Aurors, but not as long-term as they expected to keep Harry.

"Nicole's rough on me," Ron said.

"She will be," Harry replied.

"She had to duel with me since her little pet was gone." Ron shook his head. "That Mitchell guy better get back soon."

"I hope to Merlin not," Harry said. "He's very obnoxious." The toast popped up, and Harry snatched a slice. Ron looked over at Harry, dressed for the day.

"Where are you off to so early?" Ron asked.

"I have an important meeting with the head of someting-or-other." It was now just past dawn, and Harry was getting antsy. "In an hour."

"Good luck with that," Ron said. Harry nodded, biting into his toast. George came down the stairs and clapped Ron on the shoulder.

"You can take the shop this morning with Lee," George announced. "And then you can take the afternoon off to go see your dearest bushy head at Hogsmeade."

"She's not going to Hogsmeade," Ron grumbled. "She's studying."

"Then you can run off to the school and surprise her," George said. "Make her go. Either way, you take the morning, I'll take the afternoon."

"All right," Ron mumbled before taking another bite.

"Don't worry," George murmured to Harry so Ron couldn't hear. "I'm going to have her look at some place down there Fred and I--were looking at before the war. Just remember, you're my pal, but she's my sister."

"Of course," Harry whispered. Then out loud, he said, "Well, I'm going into town for a bit. I'll be back sometime tonight."

"Have fun," Ron said, and George gave a small salute. Harry grinned and walked out the back door, apparating to Hogsmeade, particularly the Hog's Head.

" 'Morning, Abe," Harry greeted. Aberforth looked up from scrubbing his filthy mugs behind the counter.

"Ah, mornin', Harry," Aberforth said. "A little mornin' pick-me-up, eh?" Harry shook his head.

"Not today, Abe."

"I've got some good goat's milk, too, you know."

"That's okay. I just need to hide out here for a while."

"Won't ask anymore than I need to. You kids," Aberforth sighed. Harry made small talk, refusing everything Aberforth offered. Eventually, Harry slipped out of the shop and made it to the school while the third years were getting lectured about the trip. Harry slipped by unnoticed, and walked through the main doors.

Hogwarts looked great compared to the last time Harry had been there. The walls actually gleamed, he noticed, walking through the Entrance Hall. He started for the stairs, but heard a squeal from behind. Kreacher waved him away and Harry stepped into a dark corridor entrance. He watched Ginny walk by with Luna, laughing about Merlin only knew what. After they left, Harry made his ascension.

Once he was at the door, Harry realized he had no clue what the password was. Just before he was about to guess, he heard a familiar squeak from behind him.

"Why, Harry Potter!" Professor Flitwick hiccuped, reaching out and grasping Harry's hand. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

"Business with Mc--Professor McGonagall. Can you help out?"

"Of course!" Flitwick turned to the statue. "Daisy pops!" The statue moved aside, and Harry thanked his old teacher, making his way into the Headmistress' office.

"Ah, hello there, Potter," McGonagall greeted from behind what Harry always knew as Dumbledore's desk. From behind her, he saw a familiar face peek from the corner of its portrait before disappearing. "Yes, Darlene should be here any moment."

"Professor, I'm not entirely sure that I'll be able to accept this," Harry said, staring at the empty portrait. _Why are you hiding, Dumbledore?_

"Well, why in heavens not?"

"I don't have an actual work schedule right now. They call me in at random hours at the Ministry. Plus, I have Teddy Lupin to help look after and I'm starting to get ready to live on my own."

"Those can all be worked around," McGonagall scoffed, waving her hand. "It's not like I actually want you to teach. I'd just like you to... assist, Darlene. She's more jumpy than Quirrel ever portraid himself to be."

At that moment, a small and mousy woman walked through the door. She had long and whispy dark hair, and as the door jumped behind her she jolted forward to the desk.

"Ah, yes, Darlene, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." McGonagall looked at him expectingly, and Harry turned to the timid woman and held out his hand. She shook it briefly, turning to McGonagall.

"I'm so sorry, Minerva," Professor MacDonald said. "I just haven't been the same in months. That dementor attack in Turkey put me in quite a mess." She was shaking, Harry saw, and it reminded him of Winky, the Crouch's house elf.

"That's all right," McGonagall said. "That's why I called Harry here. I'm hoping he'd be willing to coach you through your first year here so you can fall into your own rhythm of teaching."

"I would appreciate that," MacDonald squeaked. "Would you?" Harry considered his options again.

"Well, I suppose we can at least try it," Harry said shortly.

"Oh, bless you, boy!" MacDonald stopped shaking momentarily.

"Now, to talk about salary--" McGonagall began.

"No," Harry said. "The Ministry pays me well enough. I won't get paid just to help someone."

"But that would make me feel just like a mooch," MacDonald said. "Please, take some kind of pay."

"All right," Harry said. "How about you just allow me to stay for a meal or something one night a week. I won't ask to sit at the teachers' table. I'll sit with my house. Is that acceptable?"

"Definitely, Potter," McGonagall said. "If that's really what you want in return, that's what I'll give you."

McGonagall dismissed them both, but Harry hung back for a moment.

"Something doesn't seem quite right," Harry told the new headmistress. "It's too suspicious the way she acts, and your analogy with Quirrel makes me more suspicious."

"I know, Harry. We're all keeping an eye on her. After the Carrows..."

"I understand, Professor," Harry said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone waiting for me."

"Then I'll see you Friday morning bright and early so you can spend a day shadowing her."

"Understood. By the way, Professor, why did you allow a Hogsmeade visit on a Tuesday?"

"It's a school holiday, now," McGonagall explained. "The anniversary of the day Dumbledore took office officially after Armando Dippet died." From Dumbledore's portrait, Harry saw a hand wave him off.

Harry made his way to Hogsmeade, excited to see Ginny. When he saw the actual gate into the village, Harry nearly ran through, then he stopped to casually saunter around, looking for the Weasleys. He finally spotted them entering Three Broomsticks. Harry slipped in quietly right behind the, listening to Ginny as she scolded George.  
"I was supposed to meet Harry, and he probably couldn't find me so he thinks I stood him up, or worse, he stood me up and I'll never know because you had to drag me to look at some old house." George turned to say something, but he saw Harry behind Ginny and smiled.

"You're right. I'm a horrible person. And he probably did stand you up, or else he could have found you by now." Harry saw Ginny cross her arms from behind.

"I wish I had proof to say you're wrong," she said in a pouty voice. Harry reached forward and tickled her sides.

Ginny reacted automatically, sending her elbow into his groin and turning to see who her assailant was as Harry doubled over. Once she did, she covered her face with her hands.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed as George laughed.

"Nice to see you, too," Harry grunted, attempting to stand up straight.

"Harry, are you all right?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded, then she turned and punched George's arm. "Why did you lie to me?"

"So we could surprise you," George replied, a smirk still across his face.

"You surprised me, all right," Ginny grumbled, then she turned again and pulled Harry in a fierce hug. Harry, still wounded, wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"This is where I step out," George said, tapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Yeah, bye, mate," Harry said off-handedly. Ginny pulled away once George had disappeared.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked. "George had me bored out of my mind."

"McGonagall just had something to discuss with me, but that doesn't matter. What matters now is that we're here, together, and nothing can stop that."

"Thank you," Ginny whispered. Harry leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "How's the baby?"

"He loves to make noise," Harry sighed.

"I bet," Ginny replied. She pulled herself out of Harry's arm and took his hand. "Let's get out of here. I saw something in Honeyduke's that I wanted to try." She pulled him by the hand into the street, laughing and smiling.

And that's how they were the rest of the day.

A/N: More fuzzies! I enjoyed this chapter, however, just so you guys know, I hate Darlene. Why? Because she just is!!!!!!!!!!!!!! More later, review, children, review! Oh, here's my future schedule, just to make things clear so you all don't spear me: I will be out the 19-20, back on 21, gone again from the 24th to the like 26th, back for a day, then gone again from the 28th until August 16th, with a break for July 3, 4, 14, and 25! Sorry, duckies!!!! BTW, longest chapter output so far! Enjoy. They will get longer eventually, I promise!!!


	19. Shadowing

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: No.

A/N: Will be gone June 19-20, so don't expect updates or replies. Going on a big fishing trip with my friend Ashley and her boyfriend. Fun... but, I can't get out of it, so I'll write the newest chapter while I'm gone. However, that doesn't mean you can't send your FF love. Review, review, review, and if you get restless enough, PM me too.

Chapter Nineteen

Shadowing

"Well... Good morning, class," MacDonald greeted Friday morning. Harry sat in the back of the room underneath his cloak (as requested by McGonagall), already taking notes for MacDonald. It was a third year class. "Today we are going to go over... defensive--defensive spells." MacDonald's eyes searched for any sign of Harry, but he was well hidden. Harry wrote _CONFIDENCE!!! _and continued to watch her.

"Ah, yes, let's start with a, er, simpler one. Can I have a volunteer?" No one raised their hand. Harry wrote, _Good idea to use a volunteer, just make sure you tell them they're not in danger._

"I'll do it," a small boy piped from the back. Harry tried to remember if he met this kid. He would have been a first year in Harry's sixth year.

"Thank you, dear boy," MacDonald said, ushering him from the third row to the front as Harry continued to take notes. "This spell is used to block unfriendly opponents..." MacDonald prompted her student to raise his wand, and did the same. "_Expelliarmus_."

The boy's wand flew from his hand, but the spell seemed feeble and somewhat unstable.

MacDonald paired the students up and had them try the spell on their own. After some time, they switched to another harmless one, "_Protego_," then made a daring move and let them attempt to use one of the defensive spells against, "_Petrificus Totalus_." Harry continued his notes the whole way through, eventually changing up and taking notes on some of the students' work. When had he become like this?

Near the end of the class, MacDonald called the attention back to her.

"Next week, we will be covering bogarts," she said timidly. "Bring your text books and your wands. You may collect your things now. Class...dismissed."

The students filed out, and Harry heard the example boy mutter, "I think I preferred Snape. At least he knew how to teach."

"Sh!" Another girl put a finger to her lips. "He was cleared! Harry Potter said so." The girl and the boy stood in the doorway now.

"Harry-bloody-Potter," the kid snapped. Harry looked at his robes. Hufflepuff?

"Do you have a problem with Harry-bloody-Potter?" Harry asked from underneath the cloak, a grin from ear to ear. "Go to class, you little git, before you end up smaller than that mouse there."

"Who said that?" the boy asked loudly. MacDonald jumped and looked around. Harry's grin broadened as the girl--Slytherin, it turned out--tried to pull him out of the room.

"You asked for it," Harry whispered. "_Reduc--_"

"I'm going, I'm going," the kid hollered. "Ghosts these days." Harry waited for the door to shut before he pulled his cloak off, causing MacDonald another fright.

"I've got some notes on your teaching and your students here," Harry said. "And if it's boggarts you're doing next, I have the perfect idea for that class." Harry explained a situation similar to Remus Lupin's idea. He had just enough time to slip under his cloak before the next class started--seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

Harry watched as his friends Hermione, Ginny, and Luna filed in together. Harry half-expected to see Colin Creevey there, but if he were, it would have been his ghost. The last person to file into the small class was Dean Thomas, and Harry was surprised. He hadn't known that Dean was coming back to Hogwarts. Dean found a seat directly behind Ginny.

Throughout MacDonald's feeble lesson, Harry found himself watching Ginny more than anyone else. She scribbled down a few notes (notes she probably didn't need, thanks to the grand old D. A.), and Harry's heart sank when she leaned back, whispered something to Dean, and then giggled. He would never suspect that she would cheat, but he would prefer if she didn't joke like that in front of him.

That's when he remembered: She couldn't see him! Harry smiled it off a little with a shrug and turned his attention back to MacDonald. When her schpeil delved into Patronuses, Harry scribbled a note and snuck up to her podium under the cloak, sliding the note into her sock, causing her to jump. He was in the back of the room before she could say, "Sorry, class! Spider in my sock!" Harry watched her retrieve the note cautiously then put it on her podium. She unfolded it and read the note.

"Is everything all right, Professor?" Hermione asked. Ginny leaned over to Luna, who was on her right, and whispered to her while they dissolved in silent giggles.

"I... forgot... most of you know how to conjour a full-body Patronus," MacDonald said. "Perhaps you would like to demonstrate?" She gestured to Hermione, who without effort sent out her otter Patronus. It padded around the room, stopped to sniff at Harry (who tried to will it away by wishing), and bounded around the students.

"Amazing!" MacDonald marveled. "And you?" she asked to Hermione's right. Ginny. Her face became dreamy for a moment, then her patronus, something with hair, Harry didn't get as good a look at it, shot out of her wand. It bounded around the room, then headed straight for him, nocking him from his seated position on an old table. He landed on the floor on top of his cloak, looking up at the ceiling.

"Harry?!" Ginny asked as several members of the class stood. MacDonald swooped over, trembling from the excitement, and ushered Harry to his feet.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Potter has accepted an offer to, er, become my aide. In my condition, I, er, need some help. It was requested of him that he conceal himself today in order to...evaluate my classes," MacDonald stammered. Ginny eyed Harry first curiously then almost blankly. The students resumed their seats and Harry sat glumly at the back, still taking notes under his cloak.

After class, Hermione came over and slid his cloak off, Ginny a few paces behind her.

"Harry, you should have told us," she said. Harry just nodded guiltily. Ginny suddenly stepped forward until she was only inches from touching him. Harry noticed MacDonald quietly retreat from the room, her next class not until after lunch.

"Ginny, I just didn't want to set you up for disappointment if this doesn't follow through," Harry explained. Hermione stepped forward and whispered, "I'll leave you alone to sort this out."

"You should have told me anyways," Ginny said, reaching out stubbornly to fiddle with the crest on his old school uniform that he had donned for the day--he wanted to be just normal in the crowd.

"You would have known anyways," Harry told her, tilting her chin. "It's not normal to see me at dinner, is it?" Ginny leaned closer, putting her hand in his thick mane of hair. He felt her thumb trace his scar.

Ginny wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled herself tightly against him, kissing him slowly and sensually. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, now sitting just at the edge of the table.

When they broke apart, Harry whispered, "This may only be until Christmas holiday."

"Where's the apartment you're looking at?" Ginny asked. Harry sighed, allowing her to place her hands on the warm bulk of his chest.

"Godric's Hollow."

A/N: I really don't like Darlene. Okay, enough for the day, I have to go shopping and pack for my trip tomorrow. Enjoy, and expect my next chapter the 21st sometime after noon. 3


	20. A Malfoy Sighting

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: No.

A/N: The fishing trip was all right except that it rained the whole time and somehow, under all that downcast, I got a SUNBURN! How did that happen? I had a lot of time to think this up and I just typed all of it out after I finished handwriting it on the way home. I hope you like it!

Chapter Twenty

An Malfoy Sighting

"I'm heading home," Harry said. He had left work at the ministry early--he had just been doing paperwork for Shacklebolt--to join the festivities at Hogwarts for Halloween on a Saturday night. "I have to pick Teddy up tomorrow morning." He made a move to leave but Ginny, who was holding his hand, snatched his arm up and pulled him to her.

"Ten more minutes?" Ginny asked, squeezing his hand tighter under the Gryffindor table. "Take a walk with me? It's not very late."

"I guess ten minutes won't hurt," Harry replied. "Good night, Hermione. 'Night, Dean. See you around." Harry and Ginny walked hand-in-hand toward the Entrance Hall, then began to walk around the lake. Everything was peaceful.

"So Percy mentioned Audrey in his last letter?" Harry asked to the sound of crickets. Ginny snorted in amusement.

"He said they closed the case, but he's still meeting with her for 'legal recovery' or something like that. Basically, he's smitten." She slowed down a little. "How's your, ah, new flat?"

"Oh, it's--er--nice," Harry said. "Comfortable."

"Oh." Ginny looked away and Harry kissed her ear.

"You're not happy, are you?" he murmured.

"I just want to be _with_ you," she whispered. Harry's mind drifed to the old days they had spent time together when she wasn't quite wihin reach, days like when they were in Dumbledore's Army... Just then, a thought occured to Harry.

"Ginny, why has your Patronus changed?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Your Patronus... it used to be a horse..."

Ginny shivered. "I'm cold. I think we'd better say good night." She kissed Harry's neck and headed for the castle, leaving Harry alone and confused. His mind was reeling. She didn't want to talk about it. The question was: _why_?

Harry went back to Hogsmeade before apparating to his new appartment. It was small and quaint, and his neighbors were rather quiet and far from nosy, making Harry glad. His flat faced the graveyard, but Harry did not plan on making visits that often. He unlocked his door and went to bed, still wondering about Ginny.

The next day, Harry woke late in the morning and decided to pop in--literally--on George and Ron before he picked up Teddy. He apparated to Diagon Alley and was just about to turn toward the shop when he ran headlong into someone.

"Watch it!" a familiar voice said. "Oh, sorry, Potter."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked. Indeed, Draco Malfoy stood before him, clad only in a simple black attire and rubbing his head dramatically. He did not look pompous or snide, and his hair didn't have its usual gleam anymore. "How...how are you?"

"I'm alive, aren't I? Isn't that what this game is about? Living?"

"Oh, er, I mean--"

"You don't have to pretend I'm delicate," Draco said. "I know exactly what you did for my family. We were lined up for Azkaban...so, er, thanks." He held out his hand, and for once Harry shook it, flabbergasted.

"You're, er, welcome," Harry told him. He put his hand down and looked toward the shop. "Are you going in?" Draco looked at the large W on the shop.

"Weasley's?" Draco laughed. "You know I wouldn't. Some things will never change, Potter. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." Draco Malfoy strode past Harry, but their encounter had been enough to show Harry who he really became.

"Was that Malfoy you were shaking hands with?" Ron asked when Harry stepped in the shop. Harry pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders, giving a small shrug.

"Long story." Harry noticed Ron was the only one at the counter. "Where's--" _BAM_!

Ron and Harry went to the back room to discover George and Lee Jordan, both with goofy grins on their faces and covered in ash. They were saying incomprehensible phrases to each other, eventually giving each other a high-five.

"What were you doing in here?" Angelina Johnson asked, appearing from another storage room wearing an apron with the letter 'W' on it. "The entire building shook."

"Oh, don't worry about us," George said, errupting into school girl-like giggles.

"Yeah, we were just inventing the best product ever," Lee called, his head swivelling. Angelina looked at Ron.

"Should we take them to St. Mungo's?" she asked.

"Nah, they'll be fine in a few," Ron said.

"A few of what?" Angelina asked, but Harry cut her off.

"I have to talk to George quickly," he said. "Can you lot give us a moment?"

"Of course we can! Of course we can," Lee sang, and Angelina dragged him out of the room by his arm, Ron following behind as Lee started a rousing chorus of 'Weasley is Our King.'

"Wha' would you like to talk about, Mr. Potter?" George asked, laughing with glee.

"George, stop that! I have a question about Fred." George immediately became sober. His face was grim and his eyes were dark.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, leaning against a burnt wall.

"What was Fred's Patronus again?"

A/N: A little short but a lot of things going on in this chappy. I have a hu-mongo headache and I have to watch my five-month old nephew tonight so don't expect an update for about a day. Thanks so much for all the fuzzies and to meldinap: I'm so sorry I read your name wrong!!! That was complete dislexia on my part!!!

Oh, and when I picture the apron Angelina was wearing, I think about the movie 'W.' and then it reminds me of that Mad TV skit with George W. Bush in it, so we may see a lot of that apron, just because.


	21. Teddy's First Word

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: This is not mine, okay? Do you have to be on my back 24/7??

A/N: This is a little fastforwarded, but only because the first draft of this chapter was dry and boring and stuff.

Chapter Twenty-One

Teddy's First Word

Harry brooded around his house, searching for the old copy he had of the book he used in Divination. There had to be something that could tell him what he needed. If only he could find it...

It was already the beginning of December and Harry had yet to figure out exactly what Ginny's Patronus had changed into and why it had even changed to begin with. It had not been Fred or George's (monkeys, the both of them) or Colin Creevey's (a terrier), or even anything similar to Harry's. All Harry could remember was it was large and hairy with four legs and had a lot of energy.

Sighing heavily, Harry went back to the living room, where Teddy was placed in the middle of the living room on a quilt made by Mrs. Weasley. The room was small, but Harry, Ron, Neville, and George had dressed it up to look somewhat decent so when Ginny and Hermione saw it over Christmas break they wouldn't automatically fuss over it. Somehow, Harry knew they would anyways.

Teddy was now going on nine months, a few sprouted teeth to prove it. He could sit up on his own now, and Andromeda had introduced food other than formula to his diet. As Harry knelt beside him to straighten the blanket, Teddy's eyes became a very lustrious violet. His hair, which somehow resembled Weasley-red, stood straight up and became bright green. Harry laughed.

Just then, a pecking noise came from the window. Harry sighed and opened it, snatching up the letter from Shacklebolt's owl, reading it quickly.

"Looks like we have to get you to Granny Weasley for the afternoon," Harry said to Teddy, disappointed that he had to go into work.

"Pop!" Teddy suddenly shouted, his hair now snow-white.

"Wait a second." Harry looked at Teddy. "Time to go, Teddy."

"Pop!"

"Pop?" Harry tried to think of where Teddy could pick up 'pop' faster than every other word. Apparating?

"Pop! Pop!" Teddy clapped his hands, and Harry sighed, scooping the little boy up. He snatched his bag hanging near the door and apparated over to the Burrow.

"I'm sorry to dump him off on you, Mrs. Weasley, but I got called in to work, and with Mrs. Tonks out of town..." Harry nearly jumped as Teddy was whisked from his arms.

"You need'nt worry, Harry. There's very little excitement anymore around here." Harry noticed her sad expression, and he squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," he said, before turning and apparating to the Ministry. He approached Kingsley's desk, nearly smashing his fists upon it.

"Aren't we a little angry today?" Mitchell asked from the right of the desk, lounging with Ron, Nicole, and Neville.

"Am I not allowed to have a family?" Harry asked. His glasses fell askew on his face, and he made no move to correct them. "I specifically asked for this weekend off because I had my godson over."

"Aw, poor ickle Potter can't play with the baby," Mitchell said when Kingsley was silent.

"Mitchell! The last thing I need is your input!" Harry was prepared to pull his wand out of his pocket and curse Mitchell's buttocks off. "Kingsley, this better be damn important."

"I can tell that you're angry," Kinsley said.

"Don't play Dumbledore with me," Harry sighed. "Go on, get to the point."

"There's been an outbreak of dementors and lethifold near Durmstrang." Kingsley seemed calm, and Harry nearly hated it.

"Lethifold in Europe?" Nicole asked. "But Lethifold are rare, even in the tropics!"

"And isn't it a little peculiar, mind you, that both creatures are defended by the Patronus charm?" Harry asked. "I mean, it'd be one thing if it was one or the other, but _both_ in one area? It's too suspicous." Nicole stood by Harry.

"That is why we're sending ten of you to investigate," Kinsley said.

"Ten?" Ron asked.

"We're pulling a team together right now. So far, we've assigned the five of you, along with Dawlish, Proudfoot, and Savage. I really wish we had more to pull."

"Potter, where's your random pool of friends to snatch things up from?" Nicole asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You have all these amazing kick-butt friends. Who can you call?" Nicole stared through Harry, who looked past her at Ron and Neville.

"The D. A. list?" Harry asked.

"The D. A. list," they confirmed. Harry turned to Kingsley.

"Give us about twenty-four hours," Harry said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?" Kinsley asked with a laugh.

"Make that twenty hours," Harry said with a grin.

"Well, get to it, boys," Nicole said. Harry wheeled Ron and Neville, whose eye had finally healed, down to his office. Tacked to his wall was the old parchment with "Dumbledore's Army" written at the top. Harry carefully took it down and offered the two chairs in his office to his friends as he paced around, looking at the list.

"Hannah," Harry read.

"Hannah can't do it," Neville said. "She's very ill."

"How did you know this?" Ron asked. "Merlin, Harry turns into... who knows what, and you're turning into Hermione..."

"It's called mail," Neville said, looking up at Harry.

"Lavender Br--"

"No," Ron said. "Simply no."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"She--er--moved, I heard. Somewhere in America with her new boyfriend."

"Oh," Harry said, trying not to laugh. "Katie Bell."

"Maybe," Ron said as Neville nodded. Harry used his wand to write "Katie" in mid-air.

"Terry Boot," Harry read.

"No," Ron and Neville said in unison.

"Michael Corner--no," Harry said. "Colin...I mean, Dennis."

"Dennis is too young," Neville said. "He's only in his fifth year at Hogwarts."

"Mariehhhtta, ok, next one. Cho." Harry looked at his friends. "I hate to admit it, but she did have a nice Patronus."

"Your funeral," Ron said, and all the same Harry wrote "Cho" underneath "Katie."

At the end, the list read:

Katie

Cho

Ernie

Hermione (school)

Ginny (school)

Luna (school)

"Honestly, I think maybe Cho, Ernie, and Katie since they're out of school," Neville said. "Less problems."

"Here's the deal," Harry said. "I'm thinking that we can each call on one of the three out of school, and if any of them can't make it, I'll convince McGonagall. Those three could have full passage in here already if they wanted, plus whatever Kinsley says goes now that he's basically Minister, and he knows how good they are."

"I'll go to Cho's," Ron offered. "I hardly think you want to go on that trip."

"Right," Harry said. "Neville, how about you take Katie and I'll handle Ernie. Let's meet back in, say, three hours."

Three hours later, Harry slammed into his office. He was slightly perturbed that Ernie hadn't felt any desire to help him. He slouched in his chair until Neville and Ron both came back in.

"Katie fell off her broom and broke her wrist," Neville said. Harry sighed.

"Cho said she'd be delighted to get out and about," Ron told him with a laugh. Harry sighed heavier.

"Well, off to the school then," he said. He went to stand, but Neville pushed him back with a strength that surprised Harry.

"I'll go," Neville said. "Just sign some piece of paper and I'll take care of it. Your wonked and angry and I think you need an hour or so with Teddy."

"Pop," Harry muttered. "Fine. Go. Do it. We'll meet back here bright and early tomorrow morning, with whomever you can get out here."

"Consider it done," Neville said, walking out of the office. Harry looked up at Ron.

"I don't know what's up with you, mate," Ron said. "But I don't like it." Harry watched him leave before looking at himself in the mirror hung on the wall.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked his reflection, before standing. He threw his fist into the glass, then shook it and walked out. That night, nothing could really change his mood. He felt distant from the Weasleys as they chatted around the table, and when Harry took Teddy home for the night, Harry couldn't smile at Teddy's chapter. It was only when Teddy was sleeping soundly in his crib could Harry be in peace. Even then, he slept in the small nursery with his wand grasped in his hand.

A/N: Sorry to leave it on such a sour note, but I leave tomorrow (Wednesday) morning by 8 and I won't be back until around Friday. Enjoy, review, critique, do whatever makes you happy.


	22. Tigers, Dementors, and Lethifolds, Oh My

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: No, no, no, NO! Stick to the stuff you know. If you wanna write cool, there's just one thing to. Mess with the books you know. Stick to the status, stick to the status...QUO! (High School Musical, also not mine)

A/N: Just got back from CREATION FESTIVAL NORTHEAST 2009! If you ever have the opportunity you should go to it because believe me, it is the chance of a life time.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Tigers, Dementors, and Lethifolds, Oh My!

"Good morning," Kinsley greeted. Harry looked up from his chair, feeling unwell yet not sick. From somewhere behind him, he heard someone whisper his name. He hadn't moved in nearly an hour. If Ginny were there right now, he wouldn't know. Yanking his coat tighter around his shoulders, he nodded up at the man.

"As you all know, you ten will be travelling to Durmstrang, the cold wizarding school. There's been several dementor reports and one lethifold nearly killed a first-year. You will all be housed at the school until the investigation and expulsion of the creatures."

"How long could that take, Shacklebolt?" Harry asked, his forefinger and thumb on his temples.

"It could take right up until Christmas, for all I know," Kingsley replied. Harry heaved a sigh. "Does everyone understand the assignment?" Harry heard a chorus of "yes" and he sighed again.

"All right," Nicole said, walking into the room. News had it that she had taken head of the department. Harry was impressed. "The portkey is ready. If everyone is ready, we can get to Durmstrang in less than five minutes."

Harry stood and turned to look at the team. Lionell Mitchell smirked; Ron was sitting back with his eyes shut; Neville had his hand up to where his patch used to be, rubbing his eye; Savage and Dawlish looked bored, while Proudfoot appeared to be listening intently; Cho gave Harry a smile; and there was Ginny, with an intense look in her eyes.

She could see right through him, Harry knew. She probably knew what was wrong with him even though he didn't. Her eyes bore into him, and Harry knew that at any given moment Ginny could either fight or break down. He suddenly had the urge to hold her against him but knew he couldn't.

He numbly followed the others to the moldy umbrella in the next room. His hand gripped the handle in between Ginny's and Neville's, and he felt the jerking feeling in his joints as he was lifted upward. He caught Cho's eye from the other side of the bar, and she smiled at him. Harry diverted his eyes to Ginny just before they fell to the ground.

Harry managed to catch Ginny around the waist right before the impact on the snowy grounds of Durmstrang, a large and lofty castle that seemed to have a large shadow hovering over it.

"Welcome, dear friends," greeted the newest headmaster of Durmstrang. "My name is Charles Borga, and you have no idea how thankful I am that you came on my call."

"I'm Nicole Williams." Nicole stepped forward and shook his hand firmly. "We hope that we can do all that's possible."

"Thank you, Miss Williams," Borga said. "I will direct you all to your quarters and then we shall have a meeting in Durmstrang's Great Hall while the students have lessons." He held his arms open in welcome, but Harry was already suspicious. As Borga led the group ahead, Harry pulled Ginny, Ron, and Neville to the back.

"I really don't like this," Harry said, looking ahead to watch Savage nudge Proudfoot as the group listened to Borga chatter.

"I know what you mean," Ron said. "Something is wrong."

"If only we knew what," Ginny whispered. What Harry would give to be able to hold her hand, he couldn't fathom.

"Shh," Neville warned. "Let's talk tonight, when no one can hear us." They passed a group of students heading to class as they entered the dark building. Even the students looked dark and moody, Harry decided.

After several twists and turns, the group was led into a dark hallway.

"Each of you has your own room," Borga explained. "You may each chose your own. Each room has a bed, a dresser, a lantern, and a bathroom. Also, each room has an enchantment so that no one can go into your room without permission." His smile made Harry's skin crawl.

"Creepy," he heard Ginny mutter under her breath. He had to smile.

"I'll leave you for a moment to settle in, then I will have a messenger come fetch you and direct you to the Great Hall." Borga left them before anyone could say a word.

"Take a few to rest," Nicole ordered. "We need as much strength as possible with the creatures we'll supposedly be dealing with." The group parted and Harry grabbed Ginny by the arm.

"You have my permission to come visit me whenever you want," Harry said before letting her go and stepping into the first door he saw.

The room was simple enough, and Harry set his lone side bag (as they had all packed extremely lightly) beside the bed and layed back, looking at the ceiling.

He still felt crummy, he realized, as he pulled off his glasses and tossed them aside. He was in no mood to produce a hundred Patronuses to save a school that probably manifested them in their dungeons. No, that was mean, Harry decided. There was no true proof that Durmstrang produced evil, although it was where Gellert Grindelwald started. Then again, Hogwarts was where Voldemort started.

Harry closed his eyes and wished for a nap until he felt two delicate hands pull at his belt. Opening his eyes, he saw the blurry vision of Ginny, ready to pounch on him.

"Gin," he muttered.

"You're not yourself," she whispered, laying flat atop him. She kissed his chin, which had accumulated stubble. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about it," Harry murmured as she kissed his neck. He let out a relaxed sigh and placed his hands on her back, breathing in the flowery smell of her hair.

"You're tense," she replied. Harry let out a groan as Ginny pulled off him. "Lie on your stomach."

"Wha?"

"Trust me. Lie on your stomach." Harry hesitantly flipped over and became relaxed the minute he felt Ginny's hands on his back muscles. She massaged them gently, while Harry's mind felt at peace. However, he could still sense that foul feeling brooding in the back of his mind.

Harry flipped over suddenly and pulled Ginny to him, holding her tightly and planting a row of kisses along her jaw. The rolled so that Harry was above her, and he began to kiss her furiously. He needed that outlet.

Ginny tugged at Harry's belt again, and while Harry wanted only her more than anything, he pinned her arms above her and continued to place hot kisses on her lips and neck, carressing her tongue with his.

"Don't stop," Ginny whispered when Harry pulled away. He pressed his forehead to hers, trying to focus without his glasses.

"I have to," Harry said. "Otherwise I might never stop." He sat up and indicated the bulge in his pants. Ginny giggled, sitting up and kissing his cheek. Her hair was messy, but Harry liked it.

"You may want to hide that before you go out there with my brother," Ginny said.

"You may want to hide that," Harry replied, indicating a dark circle on Ginny's collarbone. Ginny pulled her jacket, which had fallen off on the bed, around her, hiding the mark perfectly.

"I'm going to my room, now," Ginny said. "Right next door. Stop in anytime." Harry watched Ginny open the door, look around to make sure no one saw her, then creep out of his room. Harry laid back against the bed, letting the adrenaline rush pass.

_I'm such a gentleman... I'm the one who always stops the action... We've never talked about sex before, really... Either Ginny thinks I'm a jerk for it or I'm noble... The Noble Chosen One Who Lived, Mr. Harry Potter..._

Harry began to brood again, wishing to quiet his thoughts. It was then that he heard the piercing scream.

Harry snatched up his glasses and closed up his jacket. Wand in hand, he rushed to the hall. The screaming came from across the hall, and Harry beat on the door.

"Damn charm!" he cursed, as most of the others came to join him. He thought quickly. "Can I come in?!"

"Help!" It was Cho. Harry assumed that to be a yes, as did the door. Harry burst in with Ron, Nicole, Lionell Mitchell, Savage, and Neville right behind.

Cho was on the bed, trying to push off what looked like a large black cloak. A lethifold. It hissed as it attempted to push Cho into her matress.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry cast the creature from the bed and rushed to check on Cho as Nicole and Savage detained and exterminated the creature.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Cho said, though she sounded weak. "I could barely breathe. Thank you, Harry."

"It's my job," Harry said, his harsh indifference coming back to him. He turned to examine the withered lethifold. It was then that an older student, probably almost of age, came and announced, "The Headmistress will see you now. Follow me."

A/N: Don't worry, there will be one more update before I leave, and there is much to be said for everyone. I have so many tricks left up my sleeve for these characters before they get to Christmas, some you'll love me for, and some that you'll want to attack me with an army of little yellow birds.


	23. Talking

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: The llamas are back to tell you that not even the camel is great enough to own this.

A/N: So, I depart Sunday morning and I won't have any updates until near the holiday. *head goes down, llamas are sad* However, this should hold you over until then. This is dedicated to Reccie and FriendofMolly, and if she's read this Erik's Other Lover, the last only because she's cool like that.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Talking

"So basically we're just going to be an extermination team?" Mitchell asked once they had left the meeting with Borga. Cho seemed weak and distant, but that was beyond Harry's concern.

"If that's what we're assigned to do, then yes, Lionell," Nicole said, her voice tense. "We've been given our own meeting room in our little wing. Let's wait until we get there."

The team made there way through a small wave of students, Harry's eyes searching each of them. Only one seemed to have any light in their eyes: a young girl who couldn't have been more than thirteen.

Once the team got back to their wing, Nicole ushered them all into the meeting room, which was larger than it was suposed to be, and Harry assumed that meant magic. There was a table to accomidate all ten of them, along with several portraits on the walls.

"All right, here's going to be the game plan, and Lionell if you give me a sour look one more time I will personally put you on probation due to lack of attending to duty." Nicole sighed and continued. "I'm going to find a map of the school and then in teams we'll be patrolling the grounds."

"There's more than just lethifolds and dementors to worry about, Nic, and I'm not the only one to think that," Harry said, leaning back in one of the chairs.

"Oh, really, Potter? Another conspiracy theory?"

"_Silencio_!" Nicole shouted in annoyance, jabbing her wand at Mitchell. "Continue, Potter."

"Think about this: Two very different creatures suddenly show up at one of the darkest schools in Europe, one of which shouldn't be able to withstand the cold since it mainly lives in the tropics. While both creatures are different, both are repelled by the same spell and nothing more. That same spell has been my specialty since my third year at Hogwarts. It all fits into some queer puzzle, am I right?" Mitchell tried to reply, but he had no voice.

"That doesn't really prove anything though, right?" Savage asked, looking over at Nicole, who was now staring into space, with what Ron called her "thinking face."

"We'll just have to be very careful," Nicole said. "Now, I need today to think and we can go into action tomorrow. We're to be fed in this room, so the house elves should be in here momentarily. Come and go as you please, according to Borga. We have access to most anywhere on the grounds. Until tomorrow morning around eight, leave me be to work this out." She placed her hands on the door, and Harry wished he could help her. But she didn't want help. She was Nicole, and that's all she would be. Harry stared glumly at the table, not even amused as the food they'd been promised magically blossomed onto the table, similar to at Hogwarts.

"Are you okay, hun?" Ginny whispered, leaning over to place her chin on his shoulder as she curled up into the chair she was in.

"I just don't feel right, Ginny," Harry said. He turned and tilted her chin up, looking into her eyes. "I'm going to lie down for a while."

"Do you want me to bring you something later?" she asked, looking up at him as he stood.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Harry replied, heading for the door.

"Harry, wait," Ron said, joining Harry at the door. "Do you mind if we talk?"

"We're talking now, aren't we?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Harry, come on," Ron said. He followed Harry and was allowed into his room. Harry automatically flopped onto his bed, leaving his glasses askew on his face.

"What's up?" he asked, hoping Ron wouldn't turn on a light.

"I could ask you the same," Ron replied. "You've sulked around so much in the last few days. What's wrong?"

Harry recounted everything he could think of, from Ginny's Patronus to how short his fuse had been when he left Teddy with Mrs. Weasley. He just seemed angry.

"Something big and hairy, you say? Blimey, that stumps me. Mine's a dog, but I doubt unless she's decided I'm doomed that she'd change because of that."

"Ron... I think it was a bear," Harry said, squeezing his eyes shut to replay the moment in his head.

"A bear? What could that mean?"

"That's why I wanted that damn book Trelawney always made us read!"

"Geez, mate, sorry," Ron sighed. "Speaking of Ginny, what's that mark doing below her neck?" Ron asked. Harry suddenly realized that Ginny had shed her coat in the meeting room.

"Ron, if you're going to give me the same speech that Geor--"

"I'm not, mate," Ron interrupted. "You and Ginny aren't planning on... you know..."

"Ron! You're her brother!" Harry opened his eyes. "But for the record, we haven't even discussed it." Harry watched Ron's tense shoulders relax as he leaned against the wall.

"I was just making sure," Ron said. "I haven't seen Hermione in ages and I pine for her, I'll admit, but Ginny is so smitten for you..."

"I know this, mate," Harry replied. "I'm sorry about Hermione burying herself in her studies, but you don't have to worry. I'm too _noble_ to do anything we'd regret later." _Not that I'd really regret it_, Harry thought to himself.

"Just do me a favor," Ron said, taking a step toward the door. "If you do... with her... If you can't wait... you can tell me."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"She's growing up," Ron said. "I think I'm the only one of her brothers who knows that." He put his hand on the door.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said. "For trusting me."

"Yeah, mate," Ron said with a smile before walking out the door.

Harry tossed and turned in the dark room for nearly an hour, eventually feeling the cold that was seeping in through his room. He heard his door open and lifted his head up.

"I was just checking on you," Ginny said. "If you sleep with your glasses on, you might break them."

"I could care less," Harry said, patting the bed next to him. Ginny obliged, but against his wishes she removed his glasses.

"Oh! Harry, you're freezing," Ginny told him when she touched his face.

"I'm just cold is all," Harry said, though his face felt on fire as she carressed it. "Listen, Gin, I want to make something clear..."

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, her brows knit together.

"I just wanted to make sure... I mean, we haven't talked about... I want us to wait a while before we... you know..." Ginny's face suddenly showed understanding.

"Oh... oh, well, yeah... I agree!" Harry smiled, but he had more to say.

"And you can't let me change my mind."

"Of course."

"Even if I'm begging."

"Even if you're begging."

"Let's say... sometime after you graduate... when we're both ready."

"Deal," Ginny giggled. "This doesn't mean we can't do this, right?" She kissed him full on the lips, hungrily.

"That can happen frequently if you prefer," Harry said with a snicker. He touched her arm to pull her closer, and she jumped.

"Harry, you are _really_ cold." She took his hands in her own and placed them under her chin. "Do you mind if I help warm you up?"  
"Not at all," Harry said. Ginny pulled his jacket open and held his torso. Harry found his chest to feel warmer and more relaxed. Ginny pressed her cheek against his with a chuckle.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You need to shave," Ginny replied with a giggle. Harry groaned and pulled his head away, attempting to look her in the eyes.

"Maybe I'd like some facial hair," Harry joked.

"Then I'm going to get brush burned," Ginny said with a laugh. She pecked his neck and then snuggled closer to him. It felt nice, Harry decided, to have her right there. He felt himself being lulled to sleep, and kept preventing submission by lifting his head. "You can go to sleep, Harry. I'm not going anywhere." Harry smiled, but just before he was out, he felt that horrible feeling try to creep back in him. He pulled Ginny tightly to him and let go.

Harry woke more than an hour later, Ginny still against his chest. As he opened his eyes, he saw she had also fallen asleep. She stirred when he moved away, and Harry whispered, "I'll be right back, babe. Just go back to sleep." Ginny nodded as he kissed her forehead, and let her head fall back on the pillow.

Harry snatched a quill from his bag and wrote a quick note to Andromeda, hoping to find the owlry. He bumped into Cho as he went into the hall, who gave a small "Oh!" in shock.

"Oh, hello," Harry greeted politely. "Excuse me, do you know where the owlry is?" Cho nodded enthusiastically.

"I've been there once already. A student took me up. Here, I'll go with you." Harry found it awkward, following Cho around the dark twists and turns until they made it to a dark tower with large birds throughout its windows and crevices.

Harry chose a small tawny owl and tied his message to its foot, noticing that Cho was watching him. He released the bird and turned to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, I... just wanted to thank you for... you know, saving me and all." Cho seemed to stare at Harry almost with a wish. Harry took a step back.

"You already did several times."

"Oh." Cho's face seemed to droop for only a moment. "You know, you've really changed since we dated."

"Oh?" Harry's voice was high. He stepped back again.

"I kind of miss you," she replied. She stepped forward and Harry stepped back a few more paces. It was then that Cho attempted to throw herself at Harry, who grabbed her by the arms and held her away.

"What's going on?!" A voice came from the entrance. Lionell Mitchell stood there, a large smirk on his face. "Oh, Potter, this is rich. While poor Ginny's downstairs alone..." He turned on his heel and darted for the stairs. Harry pushed Cho away, glaring at her.

"Now look what you've gone and done!" he growled, before chasing after Mitchell. He may not be able to get to Ginny before him, but Mitchell could very well get to Ron first...

A/N: Sorry, duckies. That's all I have for you. Chew on that juicy bite for the week and I'll talk to you all then. Until we meet again, read, reread, review, PM, do whatever pleases you. :) Bye!


	24. Trouble in Paradise

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: Psh. As......if.

A/N: I'm writing this now from my temporary apartment, wondering what my dearest readers think of the situation. I fear I may go home to cursed hats and stuff.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Trouble in Paradise

"Mitchell, you say a word to anyone and I will make sure you never eat solid food again." Harry pushed Mitchell against the wall near the bottom of the owlry tower, gripping him by his shoulder with one hand and his neck with the other.

"Why should you care if you are innocent?" Mitctell grinned, and Harry had the urge to maim him without using a wand.

"You've been waiting to set me up for something horrible ever since we met and now that you think you've found something, you're off to ruin my life. I really care for Ginny and her brother happens to be my best mate!" Harry heard Cho's voice from somewhere above him, and he released Mitchell, tightening his fists. "You ruin my life over some girl who tried to throw herself at me, and I swear I'll do as best as I can to ruin yours."

Harry rushed back toward their corridor, struggling to remember the way. He knew Mitchell was taking his grand old time, and when Harry bumped into Ron just inside the corridor, he gripped him by the shoulders.

"What the hell?" Ron asked, grasping Harry's wrists and yanking them from him.

"Ron, listen. If Mitchell starts any conflict, just know it's not true. Don't ask, just believe me." Harry then wrenched his door open only to find Ginny sitting up in his bed with her hair tied back and her favorite sweatshirt of his on.

"What's up with you, slick?" she asked, stretching her body out with a smile. Harry wished he could smile back.

"Listen, Ginny. When I went up to the owlry--well, Cho tried to throw herself at me. There, I said it."

"What?!" Ginny erupted. "You didn't let her, did you?"

"Of course not!" Harry replied. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, gee, Harry, I don't know, considering you come in here with that dreadful look and confess to me that your ex basically tried to make out with you!"

"Yes, _she tried_ to! Obviously that means she failed!"

"Because I stopped her!"  
"Because someone was probably there, huh?"  
"Would you rather Mitchell came down here and tried to tell you I was cheating on you with Cho?!

"Oh, well, now, it sounds like you didn't want her to fail!"

"What? Ginny, you are the only girl I ever want in any way, shape, or form, because it just so happens that I love you!" Harry didn't stop. It wasn't some awkward revelation that he had just pulled out. It was always there, he was just ready to let her know, and what a time to do it.

"Harry...I...need to clear my head," Ginny said. She jumped up and pushed past him out of the room. As she brushed him, he had a mind to grab her and keep her there, but he knew she was right. She needed some space.

The next morning was awkwardly silent. Harry wished Ginny would at least talk to him or greet him in the morning. However, he did note she still had his sweatshirt on. Cho sat grumpily in the corner, occasionally getting dark looks from Ginny, while Ron sat beside Harry, confused but all the same somehow affected by this mess.

"I've decided to split you guys up into three's, mainly because I'm going to float between groups. Dawlish, Proudfoot, and Chang, you're going toward the larger towers. That was where the lethifold was seen. Potter, Ron, and Longbottom, the dementor sightings always pointed to the edges of the grounds. That's where you'll patrol. Ginny, Savage, and Lionell, keep your post around the main parts of the castle. Does anyone have any questions?"

_Can I please switch with Lionell?_ Harry felt like a child as soon as he thought it, but he knew it was better if he were in Ginny's group than Mitchell. Still, he followed his friends off to the grounds of Durmstrang.

"But I figure it this way. If I ever actually need to apparate, I have a better chance at flying a broom," Neville was saying as Harry stared blankly ahead into the snow. Neville and Ron laughed loudly, but Harry could barely crack a smile. He fell behind them, but it wasn't long before he heard Ron yelling at him.

"Harry, watch it!" Harry spun in time to see four dementors swooping at him. He flicked his wand but somehow seemed frozen on the spot.

"Harry, move!" Neville screamed. Harry found his legs were solid. He couldn't move a muscle as the largest of the dementors came toward him.

The complex of losing his life, or in this case his life-force, was familiar to Harry. How many people had the opportunity to die twice other than himself and Voldemort? Right now, Harry couldn't really care. He knew death; he knew nothingness. What was the end of the journey to him. It was then that he heard her familiar voice from across the grounds.

"Harry, move, you idiot!" Suddenly, Harry's legs gave way and he felt darkness coming as Ginny shouted, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I had to cut it because I'm just oh so busy at work. Oh, and to those still following my random life dramas, my ex has not been able to interact with me much due to what I hope to be SWINE FLU!!! Other than that, I love you folks. See you on July 14, if I don't push one more out when I have the 3rd and 4th off. :) 3


	25. The Peculiar Patronus Shuffle

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: Psh. Even though I broke 100 reviews (yay!), this can't be mine. (boo!)

A/N: As I sit here late at night, I've decided we need a few answers. I'm going to try my hardest to get this out before I go back to work, but if in fact I can't do it, I shall suffer by eating rock cakes.

Chapter Twenty-Five

The Peculiar Patronus Shuffle

"Harry, wake up! Harry, you git, if you're hurt I swear I'll never forgive myself." Harry felt the cold snow on the back of his neck before he felt Ginny shaking him by his collar. He opened his eyes slowly, realizing his glasses weren't on his face. He blinked up at what he assumed was her face, squinting to see the details.

"He's all right," Ron said, appearing beside Ginny. He reached for Harry, but Ginny slapped his hands away. Harry tried to grin, but he felt weak.

"Ron, he's been attacked. Get Nicole and round up the others," Ginny chided, kneeling next to Harry. She wiped his forhead with her hand as Ron disappeared. Harry heard Ginny say, "Go with him, Neville! I've got this!"

"Ginny, it's a bear..." Harry could barely hear his own voice. Ginny nodded and handed him his glasses.

"Don't move," she whispered. "I'll explain everything later. I almost lost you..."  
"Not really that much to lose," Harry chortled.

"Everythin to lose," Ginny said. Not long after, Harry found himself surrounded by the entire team. They had all come to see the famous Harry Potter down for the count.

"He needs medical attention," Nicole said.

"No," Harry replied, propping himself up on his elbows. "The usual reccomendation would be chocolate, a nap, and a hot meal afterward. There's not much more you can do."

"He's right, you know," Dawlish said. Nicole elbowed him in the ribs and yanked Harry up by his sleeve. Harry cried out in surprise, yanking away.

"Okay then," Nicole sighed. "We'll rearrange things then. Potter, I'm ordering you to take two days for recovery, and against my best wishes, Ginny, go take care of him."

"Yes, ma'am," Ginny murmured, taking Harry by the arm. His hands felt clammy, and his head ached as Nicole's voice faded away while she reassembled the group.

"I thought you were angry with me," Harry groaned as Ginny pushed him into his room.

"Frustrated, dear," Ginny said. "Lay down. I'll go get you some chocolate." She pointed promptly to the bed and Harry slunk over to it, landing on it with a loud thud.

_I almost lost my soul there_, Harry thought, rolling onto his back. He considered taking off his shoes but found himself unwilling to do so. _I would have been an empty shell... No job... No friends... No Ginny... Holy Merlin's arse, am I an idiot or what? I could have blasted them out in two seconds... And what the hell is the bear about?  
_Ginny came back in with a large bar of chocolate and she sat on the edge of Harry's bed, prodding him to take it. He did, and she leaned back.

"You know, my full name's not Ginny," she said absent-mindedly. "It's actually Ginevra."

"Ginevra?" Harry asked, taking a bite out of the chocolate.

"Make fun if you will."

"It's cute."  
"Is not."

"Gin... the bear..."  
"About that..." Ginny paused, thinking. Harry stayed patient, content that she was at least attempting to share this with him. "It's 'cause I've been confused.

"Let me explain it. At first it kind of lost its shape and became this big mass of nothing. I noticed it just before the war. Then it became the bear. I talked to Hermione in school about it, and we decided it was because I was confused on if I could protect you, considering the bear stands for maternity and protection..." Ginny dropped her head, her face turning red. "It's a rather stupid assumption."

"It's brilliant," Harry murmured. "Why didn't you tell me?" He finished his chocolate and held out his hand, which she took as he drew her close to his body.

"Because, if I would have told you before our...talk...you would have assumed that because it meant maternity... I want to wait, too."

Harry nodded and put his arms around her waist, exhausted and weary.

"You're right." He leaned back to give her a sheepish grin.

"Aren't I always?" Ginny laughed. She snuggled against him, making Harry feel warm. He kissed her forehead lightly, falling into a deep and dark sleep.

In his dream, he and Ginny were standing outside a muggle movie theater, but why he couldn't tell. She began talking about how bad the film had been and she started to walk away. Harry tried to follow her, but a dark cloak caught him by the chest. The lethifold took him down while Ginny was attacked by several Inferi.

Harry awoke with a start, making Ginny lift her head swiftly. She looked into his face, wondering if he was okay. Harry suddenly smiled, seeing she was safe, and pulled her as close as he could, crushing her lips with his. He needed the drive more than she could know. She straddled his hips, and when Harry felt himself growing erect, he continued to kiss her, praying that he could keep his control. He could tell she felt it as she shifted upward awkwardly. Knowing she was uncomfortable, he pulled away, but she stayed above him.

"I trust you," she whispered.

"That makes one of us," Harry replied with a grin. "And believe me, I'm fighting for control here." He gave an unsure squirm underneath him, and she giggled, teasing him with her hips.

"Ginny!" he gasped, trying hard not to pounce on her.

"Calm down," she said with a slight joke in her voice. "We're not going to go all the way just by fooling around a little. I'll make sure of it." To prove her point, she left a kiss on the base of his neck.

"Twenty days 'til Christmas," Harry whispered, tilting his head back to savor what he was feeling.

"I know," Ginny said, as she began to nibble his flesh. Harry's hands flew into her hair, and it was all he could do not to put his hands on her the way he wanted to.

After leaving her mark on him, Ginny sat up, running her hands down his chest. She stopped just above his belt with a glint in her eyes.

"I'm going to go get you something to eat," she whispered, sliding of the bed. "Anything in particular you'd like?"

"There's only one thing I'd like, and that'd be you." Harry leaned forward. Ginny laughed and headed for the door. "Hey, Gin?"

"Yeah?" She spun to look at him.

"I really did mean it when I said I love you..."

"I know," she said, walking out the door.

A/N: Better now? lol. I just heard about Billy Mays!!!! OMG I'm depressed! Four major stars in one month! Who's next?


	26. The Final Expulsion

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: Nope.

A/N: Dude, does anyone else remember the X-men cartoons? Really different from the movies...and the comics... I've been around nerds too long. Oh, and one more question: Why are there so many holes in the Transformer movie's plot?

Chapter Twenty-Six

The Final Expulsion

Christmas was arriving and the team was still battling countlessly with dementors and lethifold. It was so drastic that Harry noticed his patronus was growing thin. He prayed that they could find the source in the next week so he could have a nice Christmas with Teddy and the Weasleys.

It was December 20th before closure came close.

Harry was patrolling the frigid grounds with Ginny and Proudfoot when he heard a noise from above. Nearly twenty dementors hovered around them, descending slowly. Harry could hear the high-pitch squeal in his head start before his wand was even raised.

"Ginny, go get back up!" Harry yelled before repelling a few dementors with his patronus. "And keep your eyes open for any lethifold."

"No! I'm not leaving you! Make Proudfoot do it!" Ginny's horse patronus had come back, and it was trampling around them agressively.

"I have more experience!" Proudfoot hollered. "Go, Weasley! Worry about your boyfriend later!" Ginny looked at Harry with a nervous glance, but all the same she ran toward the castle, waving her wand as she went.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny joined Harry, clinging right to his arm as they dodged the dementors swooping down.

"_Expecto_--what?" Harry stopped and watched the dementors as they retreated, and he joined several of the others as they all collapsed to the ground in relief and exhaustion. Ginny laced her fingers through Harry's and for a moment he forgot the danger. That was when he saw it.

It was the faintest movement of all, but in his years of being a seeker Harry knew. Someone was watching them from afar by broom.

"Ginny, I'll be right back," Harry murmured, slipping away and standing. Thinking on his toes, Harry summoned his newest broom, but before he could mount it, the small speck of a human began to fly off. Harry jumped onto his broom and began to shoot toward it, hoping speed was on his side.

Harry could see the man that had been watching them in less than four minutes Harry was beside their observer. He managed to reach over and twisted the front of his broom, knocking them both to the ground. Harry wrestled with him, yanking off the Death Eater mask. Underneath him fought the headmaster of Durmstrang himself.

"He came back once!" the crazed man spat. Harry stepped back numbly and allowed Nicole and Proudfoot to take over.

"It's done," Ron sighed, stepping to Harry's right.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "You know what?" Ginny stepped to his left, and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm taking the entire rest of the holiday off. I don't care if Merlin himself calls me in to work. I need time with my best mate, my best girl, my godson, and my family." Harry watched the sky as a gentle snowfall began. "I mean it this time, too. It's Christmas. My New Year's resolution is to keep my promises."

A/N: I know, it's short, and it's been a long time, but everyone at work was getting sick so I had to accomadate plus I haven't had much time to myself at all at work. I'll be back home soon for good so hopefully we can get this puppy taken care of.

Oh, new Harry Potter movie. Okay. Not the book.


	27. Too Far

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: What it is? Not mine, foo.

A/N: I am sososososososo sorry. What with my out of town work closing (by the way, nearly kicked the ex's ass, long story), the newest semester starting around this quaint little town, my birthday, my hard drive crashing, and spending two wonderful months with the newest boyfriend, things have been so hectic in my life. I'm going to work harder on getting these out. This chapter might make you all mad at me, considering it's late as well, but hey, it's here, isn't it? Reader discretion advised, slight M scenes.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Too Far

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Nicole, Neville, Luna, and George had crashed into Harry's flat after the game ended. England's Quidditch team had been on fire at the game, and they had all passed around firewhisky (except Nicole, who called for red currant rum, and Hermione, who took a butterbeer). Now, on the edge of being drunk, Harry and Ginny collapsed onto his couch; Ron sat in the recliner while Hermione perched on the arm of it; Neville and Luna appeared to be sleepy; George sat silent by the door; and Nicole sipped at another bottle of firewhisky.

"I think Luna's out," Hermione said amungst their giddy conversations. Neville's head hit the wall behind him. "Neville, too."

"Ah, they'll be fine," Nicole said. "Just can't handle their tanks." Ron reached up for Hermione's hand, but she pulled away.

"I'm getting a headache. I'll take them home and catch up with you tomorrow. Ron?" Ron looked up at her and nodded.

"Sure thing, 'Mione." She didn't stop to kiss him as she attempted to stand her friends, eventually gaining help from silent George to get them home.

"What a game," Ginny said. She was leaning back onto Harry's chest.

"How 'bout it," Harry replied. Ginny suddenly stood up and pulled Harry by his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ron asked, interrupting his explaination of a certain foul to Nicole.

"Ron, cover for me at home," Ginny said. "I'm tired and don't feel like going side-along home." Ron looked at Harry, who looked at Ginny.

"Fine," Ron sighed. "I'll just kip out here tonight."

"Nick, you can stay, too," Harry said, turning to her. "I doubt you want to go home in this state."

"Eh, I'm fine." Nicole grinned up at him. "Night."

"Night."

Ginny practically dragged him into his bedroom, shutting the door and pushing him onto the bed. Her eyes glinted with an aggression not often seen.

Harry found her suddenly on top of him, kissing him hungrily. Their jackets hit the floor and Harry's shirt seemed to unbutton itself.

"Ginny, I think you're drunk," Harry said, in between kisses. She didn't speak. Her hands ran down his chest and she tugged at his belt. It came off with ease in her hands. From the living room, they could hear Nicole laughing.

"Gin!" Harry gasped as her hand found pay dirt. She nibbled at his lower lip and began to kiss down his chest. He gripped the sheets but didn't fight her. When she came back up to kiss his neck, he lost control and pinned her down.

They fooled around for a while, eventually staring into each other's eyes quietly. Just then, they heard Nicole gasp loudly from the living room. Harry's first thought was, "Not Ron." But that noise sent them both over the edge. They finished, fell asleep, and that was it.

A/N: Don't pelt me with random objects!


	28. Dealing with the Pain

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: Doncha know?

A/N: :O Wow didn't see that one coming, did you? Did you? Did you? Someone suggested I make this M, but that was about as M as it's getting, folks. Sorry. For those who chose not to read that chapter, you'll figure it out.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Dealing with the Pain

It took Harry a few minutes to register what had happened the next morning. Once he did, he bolted out of bed, leaving Ginny snoozing. He found his robe and donned it, slipping out to the living room to check on Ron.

Nicole and Ron were both passed out, no proof that they did anything. Harry's head ached and spun, making him wish he hadn't had the firewhisky last night. _Ginny..._

He was afraid to face her that morning. They had broken their promise. He heard a noise from the bedroom, and was there in two seconds. Ginny was sitting up, her eyes red-rimmed.

"Harry?" she asked. "Did we..." Harry looked at her guiltily, and she bit her lip, very close to crying. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and held her, and she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Gin," he whispered, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry." Eventually she pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ginny asked. She swept her hair out of her face.

"I really don't know," Harry said. "I feel so damn bad."

"Me too," Ginny replied. They sat in silence for a long time.

"Well, let me get dressed and I'll drag Ron's arse home." Ginny pulled away, and Harry realized just how tense things were.

"I'll help. You probably need to floo over." Ginny and Harry couldn't make eye contact.

"Don't tell Ron," Ginny said, pulling her jacket over her shoulders. Harry saw how unhappy she looked and put his arms around her. They locked eyes, and Harry moved to kiss her but she pulled away.

As they entered the living room, Nicole sat up slowly.

"When did we get here?" Nicole asked. She stretched, sliding far away from Ron. "I must have been smashed last night."

"I think we all were," Ginny sighed. Nicole looked at her, and Ginny smiled back, but Harry knew better.

"We're going to take Ron home," he said. "You can clean up, raid the fridge, whatever, before you go home."

"Okay," Nicole said, moving off the couch so Harry and Ginny could grip onto Ron's arms. They approached the fireplace and were at the Burrow in no time. Ginny snatched up a note on the table and Harry read it over her shoulder, ditching Ron onto the couch.

_Kids, left to visit Aunt Muriel. Back late tonight. Mum and Dad_

Ron moaned groggily from the couch, and Ginny stepped into the kitchen. Harry sighed, feeling hurt.

"Heavy night, Ron?" Harry asked. Ron sat up, blinked a few times, then cursed. "What's up?"

"Harry, I think Nicole and I made out last night."

"Funny what alcohol does."

"Harry, I think we dry-rode last night."

"Nice one."

"Are you going to tell 'Mione on me?"

"Are you going to tell 'Mione yourself?"

"My head hurts." Ron sighed, leaning back in the chair. Harry stood and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ginny," Harry said after standing ignored for five minutes. "Look at me."

"What?" Ginny stared right at him.

"Are you okay?" Silence.

"I need some time to clear my head."

A/N: Garry problems. Oi. There, 2 chappies in one day. Happy?!


	29. The End?

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: No, no, no, no, no, NO!

A/N: So much drama, this is the last thing Harry needs right now. We all know this, right?

Chapter Twenty-Nine

The End?

Harry's final day as MacDonald's assistant was the last Tuesday in January. Since Christmas break, Ginny had found every opportunity to avoid Harry. He wasn't even truly sure if they could be considered a couple anymore.

It was that day Harry decided to seek out Ginny. He ran into several people, but no one knew where she was. Finally, Harry found Hermione and Luna sitting in the library.

"Where's Gin?" Harry asked. Both girls looked at each other.

"Gin? There's no gin in here, Harry. You should know that," Luna said, glancing at Hermione. She sighed.

"You know what I mean. Where's Ginny Weasley?" Harry tapped his foot a few times.

"Ginny? Haven't seen her," Hermione said, sticking her nose into a book. Harry wrenched it from her grasp.

"Don't play games," Harry said.

"I'm right here," Ginny said, stepping from behind a bookshelf. She glanced at her friends before looking at Harry. "What do you want?"

"A word," Harry said, guiding her to the back of the library where they couldn't be heard. "Ginny, what's happened to us?"

"Harry..." Ginny looked everywhere but his eyes. "I...we...that night..."

"So we screwed up, Ginny. What, does that account for you completely ditching out on me? Are we even together anymore?"

"We agreed on--"

"It takes two to tango, plus we were drunk, Gin! I don't want to lose you over one mistake."

"What if that mistake happens again?"

"What if the sky turns green and Merlin comes back? If we worry about the what-ifs in life we'll never get anywhere."

"Harry, I lost my virginity that night and I barely remember it!"

"If I can recall correctly you were the one who started it by dragging me off to the bedroom."

"I was drunk!"  
"My point exactly!"

"Harry, I don't want to stand around and argue about this."

"Neither do I, but I don't want us going on like this either."

"Maybe it's not even worth it."

"Maybe not."

"Maybe we were wrong all along."

"Maybe."

"Maybe not."

"Ginny, for Merlin's sake, make up your mind!"

"I can't! I'm confused and I'm hurt and I really don't know what I want right now."  
"Do you love me?

"Harry..."

"Do you love me like you said you did?"

"Harry, you know I do. I want to stay with you, but I know I'm hurting you too."

"Gin, if you love me you'll stop this bullshit, forget that night, and let things go back to normal."

"Is that what you want."

"I think so."

"Okay..."

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know, Harry."

"I'm not trying to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"When are you leaving Hogwarts?"

"Tonight. For good."

"Harry... I think I want to keep you."

"Then can we please quit this, Ginny?"

"Yeah..."

Ginny leaned forward into Harry's arms for the first time in weeks. Harry felt relieved to hold her there.

"Gin, I know you're still getting over the whole thing. Maybe not seeing me until Easter might help you?" Ginny leaned back.

"Maybe."

A/N: That ended up being a lot of dialogue but it made the chapter simpler. I'm cranking this out under a raging headache then going and passing out for a few hours. Leave me presents?


	30. The Waiting Room

Harry Potter and Responsibilities

Rated T

Disclaimer: You wish I wrote Harry Potter!

A/N: This has been changed a few times, but here you go. Writer's Block: (n.) the state of not being able to output chapters because your brain is retarded~!!!!!! Oh, and I'm thinking there's only going to be 50 chapters long. Haven't decided yet.

Chapter Thirty

The Waiting Room

Harry sat down in the big squishy chair outside Kingsley's private office. It was mid-February. Since Harry had last seen Ginny, he had encountered two werewolf attacks (in which he just barely made it through because of the memory of his dear friend Remus), as well as a report in France about whispers involving an attempt to resurrect Merlin's horse.

"Come in, Potter," Kingsley proclaimed as his door swung open. Harry stepped into the room, standing before the large oak desk. "You wished for an audience?" Harry slapped the envelope onto Kingsley's desk.

"My girlfriend got this a few weeks ago," Harry said. "She got scared and sent it to me so I could check it out." Harry tapped the letter twice with his wand. It sprang to life, a small and animated version of the Dark Mark floating above it.

"We are from the Order of the Dark Lord," the mocking skull said, waggling his snake-y tongue. "We are requesting that you surrender at once to our mighty power. Please stand by for our follow up instructions..." The image sunk down into the envelope and disappeared.

"This isn't funny," Harry said.

"Obviously not!" Kingsley said. He looked rather upset at the whole ordeal. "Here's what I want you to do. Wait."

"What?" Harry asked. "Wait?"

"They said they'll be sending her instructions, yes?"

"Yeah, but--"

"Just wait it out and have her send it straight to you. Then we'll know exactly what these people want." He sounded calmer than Harry would have liked, and he beat his fists on Kingsley's desk in frustration.

"In the meantime, she's scared shitless when it comes to turning a dark corner or entering an empty loo! What if the threat is real?"

"Potter," Kingsley scolded. "What have I told you about 'what if' stuff? Let's approach this calmly. If I'm right, which happens sometimes, they want to make headlines."

"Then let's settle this quickly and quietly while we have the opportunity, not draw it out." Harry sat down in a chair, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Harry, wait it out," Kingsley said. "I know what I'm doing. Send the Weasley girl a letter and tell her to do the same. That's the most we can do for now."

"Yes, sir," Harry said with a heavy sigh. "I'll wait."

A/N: Short, sweet, to the point, and stuff. More soon? I hope so.


End file.
